


Deatari... dziedzice

by Mabo_nin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabo_nin/pseuds/Mabo_nin
Summary: *Przeniesione z Wattpad*Dla wielu byłam wcieleniem mitu, uosobieniem zapomnianej legendy i baśni. Dla rodziców byłam wszystkim, skarbem, dla którego poświęcili życie. Jednak dla siebie byłam nikim. Widmem krążącym po świecie, pragnącym dowiedzieć się kim jest. Tułałam się wiele lat, do czasu aż pewny czarodziej podarował mi szansę, abym znalazła odpowiedź.Szansę, którą okazała się podróż, niezwykła podróż.





	1. It began long ago...

Mój drogi Frodo...

Spytałeś mnie kiedyś czy opowiedziałem ci wszystko o swoich przygodach. Choć to, co powiedziałem, było prawdą, poznałeś tylko jej część...

Zestarzałem się Frodo... Już nie jestem tym samym hobbitem co kiedyś.

To już odpowiedni czas, byś dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Ta historia zaczęła się dawno temu, daleko na wschodzie w krainie, jakich nie ma już dziś na świecie. W mieście Dale, gdzie znajdował się sławny targ, obfitujący we wszystkie dobrodziejstwa. Dal leżało bowiem u wrót najpotężniejszego z królestw Śródziemia, Ereboru.

Władał nim Thror, Król pod Górą, najpotężniejszy z krasnoludów. A musisz wiedzieć, że władał pewną ręką w głębokim przekonaniu, że schedę przejmą po nim jego syn i wnuk.

Och Frodo...

Erebor wydrążono głęboko we wnętrzu góry. O pięknie tej twierdzy krążyły legendy. Jej bogactwo kryło się bowiem w głębi ziemi. Kamienie szlachetne, wydzierane skałom, oraz wielkie żyły złota, wijące się niczym rzeki pośród głazów. Mieszkańcy Ereboru jak nikt potrafili tworzyć cudowne przedmioty, z diamentów, szmaragdów, rubinów i szafirów. Drążąc skały coraz głębiej, wśród ciemności, wreszcie znaleśli najcenniejszy ze skarbów, Serce Góry... Arcyklejnot.

Thror nazwał go klejnotem króla. Uznał to za znak boskiego namaszczenia jego rządów. Wszyscy składali mu hołd. Nawet Thranduil, wielki król elfów złożył mu pokłon. Lata pomyślności nie trwały jednak wiecznie. Nastąpiły ponure dni i niespokojne noce. Thror coraz bardziej pożądał złota. Jego umysł zaczęła trawić choroba. Zrodziła się w umyśle, a rozwój choroby zwiastuje... nadejście zła.

Najpierw usłyszeli huk, podobny do ryku huraganu. Sosny na zboczach góry pękały pod naporem gorącego, suchego wichru. Był to ognisty smok z północy, Smaug. Tego dna Dal zostało bestialsko zniszczone. Jednak Smauga nie obchodziło miasto ludzi. Pragnął innej zdobyczy. Smoki pragną bowiem złota, pożądaniem mrocznym i przemożnym.

Erebor został zdobyty. Smok będzie strzegł swego łupu, póki będzie żył. Thranduil nie zamierzał narażać swoich zastępów w starciu ze smokiem. Elfy nie pomogły ani wtedy, ani nigdy potem. Pozbawione ojczyzny krasnoludy tułały się wśród dzikich ostępów. Niegdyś potężny lud, padł na kolana.

Jednak to, co ci teraz opowiem, swój początek ma poza granicami Ereboru. Usłyszysz teraz opowieść o innym królestwie i innym mieście. Zwało się ono Ma-Ra, potężna twierdza pośród rozległych wschodnich równin. Zamieszkiwał ją lud wielce skryty i tajemniczy. W zwyczaju mieli tytułować się Łowcami, jednak elfowie, którzy odważyli zapuścić się w tamte strony, nadali im miano Amruni, ludzie wschodu. Lecz z ludźmi mieli niewiele wspólnego.

Władał nimi tak jak i całymi wschodnimi równinami Aran ostatni syn z rodu Faroth. Wzbogacając się na złożach czystego Mithrilu, Łowcy wiedli spokojne życie w dostatku i szczęściu. Lecz nie trwało to długo. Równinę zaczęła trawić zaraza, a zwała się Ezael. Potężny czarnoksiężnik przybyły z południa, idący na czele armii cieni.

Za jego przyczyną Amrunowie stali się tylko wspomnieniem. Ich zrabowane i doszczętnie spalone wioski i miasta skutecznie odstraszyły najzuchwalszych z wędrowców.

Przez wiele lat myślałem, że byli tylko legendą. Jednak los chciał, żebym stał się jej częścią. Ja, czarodziej, trzynastu krasnoludów oraz najbardziej niezwykła kobieta, jaką miałem przyjemność poznać.


	2. Far over the Misty Mountains cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.

Dookoła panowała noc, ciemna i wietrzna, jednostajnie i melodyjnie szumiąca koronami drzew. Pośrodku niewielkiej polany pulsowało światłem i ciepłem ognisko, płomień połyskiwał na klamrach uprzęży, odbijał się czerwono na rękojeści i okuciach miecza opartego o leżące na ziemi siodło. Niedaleko, skryty w mroku nocy pasł się kary kuc. Biały, młody jeleń zbliżył się do ognia zaciekawiony błyskiem światła. Lśniące od świeżej rosy racice zostawiały głębokie ślady w miękkiej ziemi. Nagły świst i brzdęk zwolnionej cięciwy przerwał monotonną ciszę. Jeleń niezdarnie cofnął się kilka kroków, puki kolana nie ugięły się pod ciężarem jego coraz bardziej bezwładnego ciała. Z mroku najpierw wyłonił się długi łuk, a zaraz po nim jego właściciel. Szeroki kaptur rzucał cień, zakrywając jego twarz.

\- Czy nie uważasz, że to za dużo mięsa jak na jedną kobietę? - ciepły głos odezwał się gdzieś ze skraju polany.

\- Co cię sprowadza Gandalfie? - spytał łucznik. Spod kaptura błysnęły dziko zielone, jarzące się od blasku ognia oczy. Ich posiadacz jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął kaptur. Wodospad ciemnobrązowych loków spadł jej na plecy. Kobieta sprężystym krokiem podeszła do niego. Czarodziej pochylił się, płomień ogniska zalśnił w jego oczach. To były dziwne oczy. Bardzo dziwne. Dawniej lękała się tych oczu, nie lubiła w nie patrzeć. Ale to było dawno. Bardzo dawno temu.

\- Chciałem się upewnić, że przyjdziesz. Bądź co bądź to dość niezwykła propozycja. - poszedł do niej blisko, za blisko jak dla niej.

\- Aczkolwiek proponując mi tę wyprawę i tak wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę. Więc dlaczego zawdzięczam ci tę wizytę? - Kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się w górę. Gandalf uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To już nie mogę spotkać się ze swoją wychowanką?

\- Mówiąc spotkać, miałeś zapewne na myśli skontrolować. - usiadła na prowizorycznym posłaniu, krzyżując nogi. Dłonie położyła na kolanach i pochyliła się w stronę ogniska.

\- Nie rozumiem, skąd wzięłaś te bezpodstawne oskarżenia.

\- Zawsze byliście nadopiekuńczy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem już dorosła i to nie od wczoraj. - dorzuciła kilka patyków do ogniska.

\- Co jest złego w odrobinie troski wobec bliskiej osoby?

\- Tu nie chodzi o... Posłuchaj, doceniam to, co dla mnie zrobiliście. - wstała i poprawiła nogawkę skórzanych spodni. - Po prostu czegoś mi brakuje, czegoś, co jest gdzieś tam. - spojrzała w stronę lasu. - I nie spocznę, puki tego nie znajdę.

\- To, czego szukasz, może być bliżej, niż myślisz. - oparł się na swojej lasce.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

\- Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem, oraz że się zgodziłaś. Oni byliby z ciebie dumni. - odszedł, znikając pośród drzew. Spojrzała na niebo. Srebrzysta tarcza księżyca wyłoniła się zza chmur.

\- Nie zawiodę was.

/Shire: trzy dni później/

Kiedy wjechała do Shire, słońce zachodziło już za najwyższe z pagórków. Drzewa rzucały długie cienie, a w powietrzu unosiły się świetliki. Powietrze było chłodne, niosąc ulgę po upalnym dniu. Wiedziała doskonale, gdzie ma zmierzać, lśniąca błękitnym światłem runa od razu rzuciła się jej w oczy. Przywiązała karego kuca do drewnianego płotku. Idealnie okrągłe, zielone drzwi ze złotą gałką pośrodku, były zamknięte. Jednak ze środka usłyszała śmiechy, muzykę i brzdęk naczyń. Ściągnęła kaptur i uderzyła trzy razy kilka cali nad gałką. Śmiechy i muzyka ucichły, zastąpione dźwiękiem szybkich kroków. Drzwi gwałtownie się otwarły, w progu stał wysoki jak na swoją rasę hobbit w barwnym szlafroku.

\- Nie, nie nie! Mam już po uszy krasnoludów. Więc z łaski swo... - zamilkł nagle, kiedy zorientował się, że nie stoi przed nim krasnolud, lecz młoda, zgrabna kobieta.

\- Pan Baggins, jeśli się nie mylę?

\- Tak... a panienka... pani....? - wybełkotał coś jeszcze bez sensu, wyciągając przed siebie drżącą dłoń.

\- Elena, do usług. - uścisnęła mu dłoń, po czym weszła do domu. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed spiżarnią, a raczej tym, co z niej zostało. Resztki jedzenia, talerze, widelce i łyżki, wszystkie razem wymieszane i rozrzucone po podłodze. Podarta koronkowa serweta zwisała z jednej z półek. Kobieta skrzyżowała ramiona i krytycznym wzrokiem rozejrzała się po reszcie korytarza. Błoto, broń, resztki jedzenia, znowu broń, kilka plecaków i oczywiście więcej błota.

\- Widzę, że kompania dała panu nieźle w kość panie Baggins. Przysięgam, że osobiście dopilnuję, aby pański dom wyglądał należycie, kiedy go opuścimy.

\- Proszę, nazywam się Bilbo. A jeśli chodzi o bałagan to ja...

-Nie, oni zdemolowali panu dom, to oni go posprzątają. A teraz czy mógłbyś mnie do nich zaprowadzić? - wskazał jej gestem dłoni, aby szła za nim. Minęli równie zdemolowaną kuchnię, gabinet, sypialnię, małą, ale na pierwszy rzut oka przytulną biblioteczkę aż w końcu zatrzymali się przed jadalnią. Wokół długiego stołu siedziało trzynastu krasnoludów a na jego czele oczywiście Gandalf.

\- Ach i jest nasz piętnasty członek. Witaj sokole. - czarodziej wstał i podszedł do niej tak jak i reszta kompanii. Otoczyli ją szczelnym kołem. Elena uśmiechnęła się do maga, słysząc swoje przezwisko. Nie słyszała go już wiele lat, bardzo wiele.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy już dotarli.

\- Tak, oczywiście a teraz pozwól, że przedstawię ci członków naszej kompanii. Oto panowie Dwalin, Balin, Kíli, Fíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur oraz przywódca kompanii Thorin Dębowa Tarcza.

\- Więc to jest ten twój łucznik? Kobieta? Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że nie pozwolę, aby do nas dołączyła. Już i tak ledwo zgodziłem się na Niziołka.

\- Wybacz, ale co zmienia fakt, że jestem kobietą? - zacisnęła pięści. Nikt nie zauważył lekko wysuniętego sztyletu z rękawa jej płóciennej koszuli, nikt oprócz Gandalfa.

\- Kobiety są słabe, bezbronne a ich miejsce jest w kuchni. Nie nadają się na tak niebezpieczne wyprawy. - zrobił krok w stronę Balina. Nagle gwałtownie się odwrócił i zamarł tak jak reszta zgromadzonych. W miejscu, gdzie kilka sekund wcześniej znajdowała się jego głowa, tkwił wbity po samą rękojeść niewielki sztylet. Spojrzał gniewnie na kobietę.

\- A teraz posłuchaj wasza wysokość, ponieważ powiem to tylko raz. Nie jestem słabą i bezbronną panienkom. Po drugie, jeśli myślisz, że zrezygnuję z powodu twojego widzimisię, to również się mylisz.

\- Zapomniałaś chyba o fakcie, że to ja jestem liderem tej kompanii i to ode mnie zależy, kto do niej dołączy.

\- Jednak to leży w moim interesie, żebyście przeszli cało przez Góry Mgliste. Ale nie martw się, gobliny na pewno uszanują lidera grupy i zabiją cię na początku. - uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Nie będzie mi jakaś dwudziestoletnia dziewucha mówiła co mam robić!

\- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie o wielki panie i władco. Gdybym była dwudziestoletnią dziewuchą, jak to ująłeś, to nie pakowałabym się w wyprawę przez pół Śródziemia, aby najprawdopodobniej zginąć, w płomieniach smoczego ognia. Mam sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat i będę dla tej kompani przewodnikiem czy to się waszej wysokości podoba, czy nie!!!

\- Dajcie jej tę umowę. - wyszedł szybkim krokiem z domu hobbita. Balin, który stał obok niego, wyjął poskładany pergamin z kieszeni płaszcza i podał go kobiecie.

\- To standardowe warunki rozliczeń, czasu wykonania, wynagrodzenia, kosztów pogrzebu i tym podobne. - powiedział szybko, uważnie obserwując sztylet w jej dłoni.

\- Jak miło. - rozwinęła umowę. - Przychód z udziału w wysokości nie większej niż jedna piętnasta ewentualnych zysków... uczciwie. - krasnoludowie oraz Gandalf przyglądali się jej z uwagą. Wrócili w tym czasie na swoje miejsca wokół stołu.

\- Kompania nie odpowiada za odniesione obrażenia i rany w tym, okaleczenie, wypatroszenie, zwęglenie? - spojrzała zdziwiona na kompanię. - Wy macie zamiar zabić tego smoka czy go ujeżdżać? - jej komentarz widocznie rozweselił towarzystwo. Podpisała się szybko w prawym dolnym rogu i oddała dokument Balinowi. Każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami. Bilbo zniknął gdzieś z Gandalfem, Thorin wrócił i stał oparty o ścianę w korytarzu, z Balinem a Elena włóczyła się jak duch po całym domu. Jej uwagę przykuła rozmowa prowadzona między dwoma krasnoludami. Stojąc za rogiem, słyszała wyraźnie każde słowo.

\- Chyba straciliśmy włamywacza. Może tak będzie lepiej? I tak mamy marne szanse. W końcu, co z nas za kompania? Złożona z kupców, górników, druciarzy i handlarzy zabawek. Nie na miarę legendy.

\- Są wśród nas i wojownicy.

\- Starzy wojownicy...

\- Wolę tych krasnoludów niż armię z Żelaznych Wzgórz. Oni odpowiedzieli na me wezwanie. Lojalność, honor, chęć walki... nie mogę prosić o więcej.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Masz przecież wybór. Zachowałeś się honorowo wobec ludu. Zapewniłeś nam nowe życie w Górach Błękitnych. W pokoju i dostatku. Warte więcej niż złoto Ereboru.

\- Ten klucz miał mój dziad i ojciec. Teraz dostał się mnie. Oni marzyli o odzyskaniu ojczystej ziemi. Nie mam wyboru, Balinie. Nie ja...

\- Zatem pójdziemy za tobą. Musi się nam udać.

\- I właśnie dlatego masz mój łuk Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo. Ponieważ nie robisz tego dla siebie, lecz dla swoich poddanych, a tak zachowuje się tylko dobry król. - wyszła za rogu i stanęła między nimi.

\- Skąd ta nagła zmiana nastawienia co do mnie?

\- Byłam zła, a do tego teraz poznałam twoje intencje.

\- A co to zmienia? - spojrzała kontem oka na Balina. Widziała, że czeka na jej odpowiedź.

\- Wszystko.

Siedzieli w salonie. Jasne płomienie ognia z komina, oświetlały cały pokuj. Elena stała oparta plecami o ścianę, schowana w cieniu. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że z chwilą, kiedy podpisała umowę, nie może się już wycofać. Oczywiście wiedziała, że jej rezygnacja wielce ucieszy Thorina. Jednak miała wiele pytań, a wyprawa był jedyną szansą, aby uzyskać odpowiedź. Odpowiedź, której szukała, od kiedy skończyła dwadzieścia cztery lata. Z jej rozmyśleń wyrwał ją głos Thorina. Krasnolud stał przed kominkiem wpatrzony w płomienie.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,

Znała doskonale tę pieśń. Słyszała ją wiele razy, kiedy była w Górach Błękitnych. Niepewnie dołączyła się.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells,  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

Podeszła do kominka. Wiedziała o czym śpiewa.

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword,

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.

Reszta kompani dołączyła do nich. Patrzyła na ich twarze, posępne i skupione, wpatrzone w włomienie.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men they looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old...

Przeciągnęła ostatni wers. Dotarło do niej, dlaczego tak długo nie śpiewała tej pięknej, ale też i smutnej pieśni. Przywoływała za wiele złych wspomnień. Tych, które nie dawały jej spokojnie zasnąć. Po chwili, kiedy się otrząsnęła, zauważyła, że wszyscy na nią patrzą.

\- Coś się stało?

\- To zależy. - Balin zbliżył się do niej. - Powiedzmy, że to dość niezwykłe, że znasz tę pieśń. Nie było się tam więc chyba...

\- Byłam tam. Słyszałam huk, dusiłam się dymem, widziałam jak bliskie dla mnie osoby, ginęły w smoczym ogniu. Pod tym względem nie różnimy się za wiele.- Wyszła, biorąc ze stołu swoją torbę. Wyszła przez drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu na tyłach domu.

\- Wszystko się zgadza. Pytanie tylko, czy wie, co ją czeka. - odwrócił się w stronę Gandalfa.

\- Wie tyle, ile powinna. - czarodziej wyglądał na zmieszanego.

\- Czyli nic. - skwitował krasnolud.

\- Jeśli masz wątpliwości, to proszę, siedzi w ogrodzie. Ja wykonałem swoje zadanie. - wyszedł z pokoju w sobie znanym kierunku. Balin chwilę się wahał, lecz jego ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Najciszej jak mógł, wyszedł z norki hobbista. Do ogrodu pana Bagginsa prowadziła wąska ścieżka, ułożona z płaskich kamieni. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył ją siedzącą pod niewielkim drzewkiem. W dłoni trzymała wisiorek zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku. Krasnolud cofnął się, nie chciał, żeby kobieta go zauważyła. Za nim stał Thorin razem z resztą towarzyszy. Gestem dłoni nakazał im aby pozostali w ukryciu. Ciszę przerwał jej głos. Delikatny i czysty jak poranna rosa.

Innis dhomh, oh innse

Mar a 'ghrian an gaol a' ghealach

Agus tha mi a ghràdhaich e cho cruaidh

ghràdhaich e cho mòr

Tha sin a 'bàsachadh gach latha

Tha e Mugla a dhùsgadh suas.

Stary krasnolud z uśmiechem wrócił do środka. Kompania, idąc za jego przykładem, uczyniła to samo. Czekał już na nich Gandalf, palący fajkę.

\- I jak przyjacielu? Dostałeś to, co chciałeś? - spojrzał na Balina.

\- Òran an Iar. Przyznam, wiele lat już nie słyszałem tej pieśni. Głos ma po matce, jednak charakter zdecydowanie po ojcu. Byliby dumni, widząc, na jaką kobietę wyrosła ich córka.

\- Czy ktoś łaski swojej mógłby mi wyjaśnić, o czym mówicie?

\- W swoim czasie Thorinie. A teraz uważam, że to odpowiednia pora, aby udać się na spoczynek.

Każdy starał się znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję i miejsce do snu. Balin razem z Gandalfem siedzieli przy stole w jadalni. Między nimi paliła się niewielka świeczka.

\- Zdajesz sobie zapewne sprawę z tego, że kiedy się dowiedzą... to musi się źle skończyć.

\- Podzielam twoje obawy Balinie. Jednak taka była ich wola.

\- A co zmieni to, czy dowiedzą się teraz, czy później.

\- Uwierz mi, że bardzo wiele. Tak naprawdę to wszystko zależy teraz od nich. Ich życie oraz życie całej kompani.

\- Przecież widziałeś, jak przebiegło ich pierwsze spotkanie. Musimy się bardzo postarać, aby...

\- A według mnie Balinie, powinniśmy się w to nie mieszać. Przeznaczenie i los to bardzo potężne, ale i też nieprzewidywalne siły. Jedyne co możemy w tej sprawie zrobić, to nic nie robić. A teraz życzę ci dobrej nocy. - wstał, wziął swoją laskę oraz fajkę i ruszył w kierunku przygotowanej dla niego sypialni.

\- Obyś miał rację. - Balin znużony już, dołączył do reszty w salonie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ich rozmowę słyszał Thorin. Ukryty za rogiem w cieniu słuchał uważnie. Jednak niewiele zrozumiał z tej utajnionej rozmowy. Wrócił do fotela, na którym miał spędzić noc. Do pokoju bezszelestnie weszła Elena, niosąc ze sobą skórzaną torbę. Położyła ją obok drugiego z foteli i usiadła na nim. Usnęła natychmiast, zwinąwszy się w kłębek. Patrzył na nią chwilę, puki sam nie pogrążył się we śnie. A śnił o niej, tajemniczej kobiecie która dołączyła do jego kompanii. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w chwili kiedy podpisała umowę, przypieczętowała ich los. Jego, kompanii oraz całego Śródziemia.

_______________


	3. We must away, ere break of day

Gdy Thorin otworzył oczy, pokój, w którym nocował z towarzyszami, dalej pogrążony był w mroku. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili oprzytomniał dostatecznie, aby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest. Rozejrzał się zapobiegawczo, upewniając się, że wszyscy śpią. Odruchowo spojrzał na swoich siostrzeńców. Kili oraz Fili spali spokojnie, oparci o ścianę. Każdy z braci miał na kolanach pusty już kufel po piwie oraz okruchy czegoś, co wcześniej było najpewniej ciastem drożdżowym. Westchną, chociaż synowie jego siostry byli już dorośli, to dalej zachowywali się jak dzieci. Po chwili dostrzegł światło, gdzieś na korytarzu. Niewiele myśląc, najciszej jak potrafił, wstał i ruszył w jego kierunku. Doprowadziło go do już wysprzątanej kuchni. Przy niewielkim stole siedziała Elena i ze skupieniem układała niewielkie buteleczki w swojej skórzanej torbie. Jedynym źródłem światła były dwie niewielkie świece, po dwóch stronach stołu. Thorin oparł się o próg i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się kobiecie.

\- Ktoś tu chyba ma problemy ze snem. - spojrzała przelotnie na niego, po czym wróciła do pracy.

\- Z tego, co widzę, to nie jestem jedyny. Skąd znasz Gandalfa? - fiolka, którą trzymała w dłoni spadła na podłogę. W powietrzu uniósł się delikatny zapach mięty i bzu.

\- To... przyjaciel. - schyliła się, żeby zebrać odłamki fiolki.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest odpowiedź, której oczekuję.

\- A czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś teraz spać? Jak sam to wcześniej podkreśliłeś, to ty jesteś przywódcą, a jako przywódca powinieneś być wypoczęty, kiedy rano będziemy wyruszać.

\- Nie muszę tyle spać. - podszedł do niej.

\- Nie musisz, czy raczej nie możesz? Koszmary to nie powód do wstydu.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? - zmieszał się. O jego problemie wiedziała tylko jego siostra oraz Balin.

\- Obudziłeś mnie. Twój stłumiony krzyk... chociaż nie dziwię się. Każdy, kto przeżył atak Smauga, ma prawo, aby mieć koszmary. - zwiesiła głowę.

\- Powiedziałaś każdy, tak? - spojrzał na nią znacząco.

\- Ja to całkowicie inna sprawa. Trzymaj. - podała mu niewielką fiolkę z ciemnozielonym płynem.

\- Co to jest?

\- Wywar ziołowy, powinien ci pomóc. - ostrożnie wziął od niej buteleczkę i bacznie się jej przyjrzał.

\- Powiedz, jaka jest szansa, że to mnie zabije? - zaśmiała się.

\- Nie ufasz mi? - położyła dramatycznie dłoń w miejscu serca.

\- Kobiecie, która kilka godzin wcześniej próbowała mnie zabić? Nie jakoś nie koniecznie.

\- Taki niewinny żart. Chociaż gdybym miała cię zabić, to użyłabym bardziej dyskretnych sposobów.

\- Na przykład trucizny. - pomachał jej przed twarzą fiolką.

\- Ech... rób, co chcesz. Ale pamiętaj, jestem jedną z niewielu osób, które nie pragną twojej śmierci. - zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zniknęła gdzieś w korytarzu.

Patrzył chwilę na fiolkę, ważąc ryzyko. Niepewnie wyjął z niej niewielki koreczek. Natychmiast uderzył go mocny i cierpki zapach ziół. Przyłożył buteleczkę do ust i opróżnił ją jednym ruchem. Ciecz była chłodna, gęsta i gorzka. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, przełykając ją. Odczekał chwilę. Oprócz narastającej senności nie poczuł żadnych niepożądanych efektów. Wyszedł z kuchni, wcześniej gasząc i tak dopalające się świece. Tak jak wcześniej w pokoju panował mrok. Kilka promieni księżyca zdołało jednak przedrzeć się przez koronkowe firanki w oknach. Zauważył ją niemal od razu. Siedziała, a raczej leżała skulona w fotelu. Dopiero teraz mógł jej się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Była niewiele od niego niższa, drobna i szczupła. Nie wyglądała jak krasnolud, hobbit, człowiek, a nawet elf. To ostatnie przyjął z ulgą. Elena nie wyglądała na przedstawicielkę żadnej ze znanych mu ras. I właśnie to go najbardziej niepokoiło. Widział, że drżała. Płócienna koszula oraz skurzane spodnie nie chroniły tej drobnej istotki przed chłodem nocy. Niewiele myśląc, ściągnął z siebie swój płaszcz i przykrył ją nim. Wrócił do swojego fotelu. Napar, który wcześniej wypił, dosłownie powalił go z nóg. Zasnął, pogrążając się w sen bez snów.

Następnego dnia, równo ze wschodem słońca cała kompania była już na nogach, no prawie cała. Nikomu nie było spieszno budzić Eleny, choćby z powodu kilku sztyletów ukrytych w rękawach jej koszuli. Po dość krótkim głosowaniu, wszyscy jednomyślnie zdecydowali, że to Kili oraz Fili mają za zadanie ją obudzić. Bracia weszli ostrożnie do pokoju. Ich cel spał zwinięty w kulkę. Od razu w oczy rzucił im się płaszcz, ich wuja, w który była owinięty.

\- Kili? Bracie, skąd ona go ma?

\- Mnie się pytasz? Zresztą co za różnica? No to kto ją budzi?

\- Ty jesteś najodważniejszy z nas dwóch.

\- Oczywiście, a jak się rzuci na mnie z jakimś sztyletem, to odprawisz mi uroczysty pogrzeb?

\- Ale jesteś szybki, zdążysz odskoczyć...

\- A ona szybsza... dobra raz się żyje. - podszedł do niej. - Elen czas wstać...- szturchnął jej ramię i natychmiast odskoczył jak oparzony. Fili parsknął śmiechem, jednak przestał, widząc morderczy wzrok brata.

\- Co się dzieje ? - Elena ostrożnie usiadła i przetarła oczy.

\- Jak na razie to przegapiasz śniadanie. - westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz, po czym wstała z fotela.

\- No to chodźmy. Jest jeszcze szansa, że załapiemy się na resztki...

\- Resztki ? Ty liczysz, że Bombur zostawi jakieś resztki ? - po chwili znaleźli się w jadalni. Na stole leżało jeszcze pełno jedzenia. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jajecznicy i smażonego boczku. Kiedy tylko reszta kompani zauważyła kobietę, zaczęli wymieniać między sobą porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Kilkoro parsknęło śmiechem, jednak większość próbowała zachować powagę.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że to ja jestem powodem waszej przesadnej radości? - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Dopiero teraz zauważyła płaszcz, który miała na sobie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, poprawiając go.

\- Ale musicie przyznać, że leży jak ulał.

\- Wiesz Kili, muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Dobra, koniec żartów, mogę dostać coś do jedzenia czy muszę przejść na przymusową dietę? - Usiadła przy stole.

\- Oczywiście wasza wysokość, twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. - Fili skłonił się, po czym podał jej talerz z jajecznicą oraz dwie kromki chleba.

\- Czy wasza wysokość życzy sobie czegoś do picia ? - podszedł do niej Kili, niosąc dzban z herbatą. Skinęła głową. Kiedy zaspokoiła pragnienie, spojrzała na braci.

\- I przestańcie z tym wasza wysokość. Nie jestem królową, aby mi się kłaniać. - wzięła łyk gorącego napoju, który przyniósł jej młodszy z braci. Widziała, jak szepczą między sobą.

\- Wiesz, jesteś urodziwą, młodą kobietą, ze szczególnymi względami u kogoś. Kto wie? - zakrztusiła się herbatą, kiedy zrozumiała sens słów Balina.

\- Wyjaśniamy sobie jedną rzecz. Prędzej doczołgam się do Ereboru, niż za niego wyjdę. Poznałam go wczoraj. Co więcej, gdybyście nie zauważyli, to jakoś nie za bardzo przypadliśmy sobie do gustu. Jak nie zabijemy się podczas podróży, to już będzie cud. A jeśli interesuje was moje zamążpójście, to i tak nie macie na co liczyć. Nie ma takiego, który by mnie zechciał.

\- Dlaczego ? Jesteś piękna, mądra, zabójczo szybka... - Kili położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia.

\- Właśnie jesteś lepsza niż jakieś pustogłowe, wypięknione panienki. - Fili dołączył do brata.

\- To miłe, ale spójrz na mnie. Nie nadaję się do siedzenia w domu, noszenia sukni i biżuterii. Znajdź mi chociaż jednego mężczyznę, który chciałby za żonę włóczęgę.

\- No znalazłby się taki jeden...- Dwalin zaczął, ale przerwał mu Balin.

\- Eleno wiesz, skończyły się jajka. Czy mogłabyś... sama rozumiesz. - skinęła głową. Weszła do kuchni. Na blacie obok pieca znalazła jajka oraz przyprawy. Wzięła do ręki żeliwną patelnię. W tej samej chwili poczuła, że ktoś kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. Odruchowo zamachnęła się patelnią. Usłyszała krzyk, bardzo znajomy krzyk.

\- O bogowie! Nic ci nie jest? - natychmiast znalazła się obok Thorina. Oprócz niewielkiego siniaka na skroni nie zauważyła żadnej rany.

\- Chciałem tylko odzyskać płaszcz... Tak w ogóle to, co to było? - przyłożył dłoń do skroni i syknął z bólu.

\- Yyy... patelnia? - pomogła mu wstać. Do kuchni z dość dużym hałasem wpadła reszta kompani.

\- Co tu się stało? - Kili jako pierwszy do nich podszedł.

\- Nic, kompletnie nic. - schowała patelnie za plecy.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego Thorin ma siniaka na pół czoła?

\- Lepszym pytaniem jest, czym oberwał. - Bofur, z szerokim uśmiechem dołączył do Kiliego. Wszyscy spojrzeli na kobietę. Kiedy wyjęła zza pleców patelnię, wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz Eleny oraz Thorina.

\- Wiecie, kiedy poprosiłem ją, żeby zrobiła jajecznicę, nie do końca o to mi chodziło.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale wasz wspaniały przywódca, sam jest sobie winny. Ja się tylko broniłam.

\- Skoro już ustaliliśmy, co znokautowało Thorina, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się już zbierać.

\- Nori ma rację. - kompania tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, zniknęła. Thorin podszedł bliżej Eleny.

\- W takim razie, mogę odzyskać płaszcz? - uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

\- A już chciałam potraktować go ja trofeum. - zdjęła płaszcz i podała mu go. Wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając go samego. Włożył płaszcz. Kiedy to zrobił, poczuł delikatny, subtelny zapach cytryn i wanilii.

~ 2 godziny później ~

Jechali już ponad godzinę. Elena z żalem opuściła sielskie Shire. Kierowali się wąską polną drogą w kierunku Bree. Od kiedy wyjechali, cały czas trwała dyskusja czy włamywacz dołączy do kompani, czy zrezygnuje. Nie spodobało jej się, że od razu spisali go na straty.

\- Dlaczego w niego wątpicie ? - skarciła jej nowych znajomych srogim wzrokiem. - Nie możecie oceniać go tak pochopnie, jeszcze może was zaskoczyć.

\- Ale on nawet nie umie posługiwać się bronią... - próbował przekonać ją Dwalin.

\- Czy ktoś kiedyś powiedział ci, że mięśnie to nie wszystko ? Najbardziej niebezpieczną bronią nie jest miecz czy topór, ale umysł. Zresztą nawet go nie znacie. To, że jest hobbitem, niczego nie zmienia.

\- I tak uważam, że więcej go nie zobaczymy...

\- Chcesz się założyć ? - Popatrzyła na niego z irytacją.

\- Zależy o co ?

\- Jeśli wygram, nie będziesz kwestionować, tego, co mówię, nigdy. Jeśli przegram... zrobię, co tylko chcesz.

\- Jak dla mnie niezły układ, ktoś jeszcze chce się przyłączyć ? - wszyscy oprócz Thorina oraz Gandalfa, którzy byli pochłonięci rozmową, podnieśli ręce. Widząc to kobieta i krasnolud uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Nie minęło 10 minut, a gdzieś za sobą usłyszeli wołanie. Kiedy się odwrócili, dostrzegli Bilba biegnącego w ich kierunku.

\- Podpisałem. - zatrzymał się i łapiąc oddech, podał papier Balinowi. Ten szybko przejrzał dokument i z rosnącym uśmiechem na twarzy zwrócił się do Hobbita.

\- A więc witamy w kompani Thorina Dębowej Tarczy panie Baggins. - sam Bilbo z niechęcią wsiadł na kuca i dość spięty próbował nie spaść z siodła. Widząc to, Elen podjechała do niego.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz spaść, to radzę Ci włożyć nogi w strzemiona.- popatrzyła najpierw na nią, a potem na swoje stopy.

\- Wiesz, chyba poradzę sobie bez nich. - W tej chwili w ich stronę poleciał woreczek z monetami.

\- Co to jest ?

\- To Bilbo, jest moja część wygranej. Oraz satysfakcja z tego, że mam rację. - To drugie powiedziała do Dwalina. Łysy krasnolud spojrzał srogo na nią i burknął coś po krasnoludzku.

Zaczynało się ściemniać. Zatrzymali się na niewielkim płaskowyżu. Pionowa, skalna ściana chroniła ich przed wiatrem oraz ciekawskimi oczami. Rozpalili ognisko. Jasne płomienie ognia natychmiast poprawiły wszystkim nastroju. Elena ściągnęła ze swojego kuca śpiwór i rozłożyła go na uboczu, pod jedną z wystających skał. Z cichym jękiem rozciągnęła się i rozmasowała zdrętwiałe ramiona. Usiadła na rozłożonym już śpiworze i zaczęła ostrzyć swój ulubiony sztylet. Srebrne ostrze miało długość około 10 cali. Rękojeść zdobiona motywem pnączy idealnie pasowała do jej dłoni.

\- To, kto dzisiaj robi kolacje ? - wszyscy spojrzeli na kobietę.

\- Czy to dość jednoznaczne spojrzenie jest sugestią, że to moje zadanie ?

\- No wiesz, jesteś przecież kobietą i no... - Bofur próbował jakoś obiektywnie przedstawić sprawę, ale natychmiast umilkł, widząc ostry sztylet w jej dłoni.

\- I chyba wczoraj dość dobrze dałam wam do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zwyczajną kobietą. Prawda Thorinie ? - Zwróciła się do krasnoluda, który siedział pod ścianą i palił fajkę. Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, który informował ją, że stąpa po cienki lodzie. Wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do zapasów. Jakieś pół godziny później w całym obozie można było poczuć intensywny zapach mięsa, gotowanych warzyw oraz przypraw. Jak na komendę, kiedy tylko wzięła do ręki chochlę, przed nią w rzędzie ustawiła się grupa krasnoludów. Zaśmiała się, widząc, w jaki sposób patrzą na garnek ze strawą. Szybko rozdała całą zawartość kotła, zostawiając dwie miski jedną dla siebie, oraz drugą dla Thorina, który gdzieś zniknął.

\- Elen, to jest najlepszy gulasz, jaki jadłem od... od kiedy się urodziłem!

\- Takie na szybko, z resztą mogło wyjść lepiej... ale dziękuję Bomburze. - skończyła swoją część i wzięła do ręki miskę Thorina. Dostrzegła go siedzącego na krawędzi występu skalnego. Usiadła obok niego, podając mu jedzenie. Skinął głową, przyjmując miskę, bez słowa zaczął powoli jeść.

\- I jak, da się to jeść ? - spytała obojętnie, ale gdzieś w środku zależało jej na jego zdaniu. Przełknął ostatni kęs i odłożył naczynie z dala od siebie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu przeraźliwy krzyk gdzieś z oddali. Oboje natychmiast wstali i odsunęli się od krawędzi.

\- Co to było ? - odwrócili się w stronę Hobbita, który zaniepokojony rozglądał się nerwowo po okolicy.

\- Orkowie. - stwierdził rzeczowo Fili.

\- Kto ?

\- Podrzynacze gardeł. Będzie ich tam mnóstwo. Pełno ich na nizinach, mają w zwyczaju atakować o brzasku, kiedy wszyscy śpią.

\- Szybko i bezgłośnie za to brutalnie. - stwierdził Kili. Razem z bratem widząc, że Bilbo ostatkiem sił trzyma się na nogach, zaczęli się cicho śmiać. Thorin chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wyprzedziła go Elen.

\- Bawi was to ?! - była zła, zacisnęła mocno pięści i przechodząc przez cały obóz, zniknęła między drzewami.

\- Ma rację, uważacie, że to powód do żartów ?! - tym razem podszedł do nich Thorin, tak samo zły, jak wcześniej Elen.

\- Nie, nie uważamy tak.- Kili próbował ich jakoś usprawiedliwić.

\- Oczywiście. Niewiele w życiu widzieliście. - znowu podszedł od krawędzi, stał wpatrzony w przestrzeń.

\- Wybaczcie mu. - to ogniska podszedł Balin. - Thorin nie bez powodu nienawidzi orków. Po ataku smoka na Samotną Górę król Thror starał się odzyskać pradawne królestwo Morii. Ale ubiegł go wróg, Morię zagarnęli bezlitośni orkowie, dowodzeni przez najokrutniejszego z nich, Azoga. Olbrzym ten poprzysiągł, że zniszczy ród Durina. A zaczął od... ścięcia króla. Thrain ojciec Thorina, oszalał z rozpaczy. Zginął pojmany lub zabity. Nigdy nie poznaliśmy prawdy. Pozbawieni przywódcy, czekaliśmy na pewną śmierć. I właśnie wtedy go ujrzałem. - spojrzał na Thorina.- Młodego księcia stojącego naprzeciw Bladego Orka. Stanął sam do nierównej walki ze straszliwym wrogiem. Pozbawiony zbroi, skryty za dębowym pniem. Azog zrozumiał tamtego dnia, że ród Durina nie wygaśnie tak łatwo. Odzyskaliśmy wiarę i uderzyliśmy na nich, nasz wróg poległ. Lecz potem nie nastała uczta, nie zabrzmiała pieśń, bo w sercach panowała żałoba, po niezliczonych poległych. Przeżyła garstka i wtedy zrozumiałem, że oto jest jedyny, za którym wskoczę w ogień, którego jedyny mogę nazwać królem. - wszyscy patrzyli na Thorina który odwrócił się do nich. Skinął głową i podszedł do swojego śpiwora.

\- A Blady Ork ? Co z nim ? - Natychmiast się zatrzymał, Bilbo spojrzał na niego potem na Balina.

\- Powrócił do jamy, z której wypełzł. Dawno temu zdechł od ran. - Thorin dał jasno do zrozumienia, że skończył temat.

\- A co z Elen ? Dlaczego ona tak zareagowała ? - spytał Dwalin. Do rozmowy przyłączył się Gandalf, który skończył palić fajkę.

\- Ona w szczególności ma prawo ich nienawidzić. Miała wtedy niespełna rok. - podszedł do ogniska. - jej rodzice podróżowali do swoich przyjaciół na południu, nigdy tam nie dotarli.

\- Co się stało ? - Fili zrobił mu miejsce.

\- Przeprawiali się przez równinę, niespełna dzień drogi stąd. Zostali napadnięci przez orków, nocą, jej ojciec zginął, próbując ocalić ją oraz jej matkę. Jego żona uciekła z nią w stronę rzeki, wkładając swojej jedyne dziecko do koszyka, zdała je na łaskę żywiołu. Uciekła w przeciwną stronę, odciągając orków, jak najdalej się dało. Ocaliła dziecko, podzielając los męża. Wtedy zginęli wszyscy, Elen została sama. Znalazłem ją, zmarzniętą, ledwie żywą. Zadbałem alby, miała dom, rodzinę. Teraz spłaca dług.

\- To dlatego się zgodziła? - Ori na chwilę przestał kreślić coś w swoim dziennkiu.

\- Nie tylko, ale nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, aby o tym mówi.

\- Skoro już mówimy o Elenie, to ktoś wie, gdzie poszła? - Thorin spojrzał na jej posłanie, jej miecz, sztylet i skórzana torba. Wszystkie te rzeczy leżały obok siebie. Wziął podręczną apteczkę oraz swój miecz.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz ? - spojrzał znacząco na Balina. - Po nią. - szybkim krokiem opuścił obozowisko. Znalazł niewielką ścieżkę prowadzącą wzdłuż niewielkiego strumienia. Znalazł ją. Siedziała na zwalonym pniu, w miejscu, gdzie strumień tworzył niewielkie jeziorko. Długie loki zasłaniały jej twarz. Z ulgą podszedł do niej.

\- Czego chcesz ? - jej głos, cichy i zachrypnięty ledwo do niego dotarł. - Zresztą, to już nie ma znaczenia, skoro wszyscy wiedzą. Ale dlaczego akurat ty? - zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie wiedział. Mugł przecież wysłać po nią każdego.

\- Powiedzmy, że wolę usłyszeć to od ciebie. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. - wyprostowała się, mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, bladą, połyskującą od łez.

\- Nie chcę, to za bardzo boli. A boli jeszcze bardziej fakt, że to moja wina. To mnie chcieli zabić nie ich. - znowu spuściła głowę i spojrzała na swoje buty.

\- Nie możesz obwiniać się za coś, na co nie miałaś wpływu. - położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nie wiedział co zrobić, nigdy nie miał talentu do rozmowy z kobietami. Za chmur wyłonił się księżyc, rozjaśniając okolicę. Dopiero teraz zauważył misterny opatrunek na jej łydce. W jednym miejscu bandaż zdążył już przesiąknąć krwią.

\- Co ci się stało ? - wskazał na jej nogę. Spojrzała na nogę i jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Nic, zwykłe skaleczenie. Jutro nie będzie po nim śladu. - syknęła, kiedy delikatnie dotknął opatrunku.

\- Tak, jasne zwykłe skaleczenie... Podnieś nogę. - wyjął z apteczki czysty bandaż. Po małej, ale dość ostrej wymianie zdań w końcu zrobiła to, o co prosił. Najdelikatniej jak tylko się dało, odwinął bandaż. To, co zobaczył, zszokowało go, i jednocześnie przestraszyło. Od kostki do połowy łydki biegła głęboka rana ciętą. Krew, którą wcześniej tamował bandaż, zaczęła powoli tworzyć małe strużki. Obejrzał ranę i oczyścił ją trochę.

\- Na to trzeba założyć szwy. - wyjął z apteczki igłę oraz nić. Elen zacisnęła mocno pięści, kiedy igła przebiła jej skórę. Nie miała siły się z nim sprzeczać.

\- Spokojnie już kończę. - W odpowiedzi dostał tylko skinienie głowy i cichy jęk. Musiał przyznać, że była bardzo silna, sam wiele razy przechodził przez to samo i mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że do najprzyjemniejszych uczuć to nie należy. Elen cały czas ściskała jego ramię. Czuł, jak jej paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę. Kiedy skończył, posmarował szwy maścią ziołową i zawinął całość czystym bandażem. Popatrzyła na nowy opatrunek i poprawiła trochę wiązanie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nawet nieźle to wygląda. - próbowała wstać, ale kiedy tylko jej ranna noga dotknęła ziemi, ugięła ją, sycząc z bólu.

\- Co ty robisz!? - Thorin pomógł jej z powrotem usiąść na pniu.

\- Chcę wrócić do obozu. Wiesz, robi się późno, a ja nie mam zamiaru nocować na drzewie.

\- Nie możesz iść, nie z tą nogą. - wskazał na świeży opatrunek. - Poza tym i tak byś nie doszła.

\- To może masz jakiś lepszy pomysł jak mam się dostać do obozu ? - widziała, jak zapina apteczkę i przewiesza ją sobie przez ramię. Podszedł do niej z kpiącym uśmiechem i podniósł ją w stylu panny młodej. Elen trochę zdziwiona jego gestem zaczęła się szarpać.

\- Masz mnie w tej chwili puścić! - na jej prośbę rozluźnił trochę chwyt, przez co zjechała trochę w dół. Z piskiem objęła go jedną ręką. Usłyszała jego śmiech, uderzyła go pięścią w klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie w takim sensie puścić.

\- Możesz się wyrażać jaśniej, poza tym poprosić też nie zaszkodzi. - westchnęła zirytowana. Jednak popatrzyła na niego swoimi dużymi, ciemnymi oczami.

\- Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej postawić mnie na ziemi, proszę ? - zatrzymał się i zrobił minę, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

\- Nie. - popatrzył na nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i ruszył dalej. Zaśmiał się w duchu, słysząc jej jęk. Próbowała go jeszcze przekonać, ale na marne.

Tymczasem w obozie większość krasnoludów siedziała przy ognisku, paląc fajki, lub opowiadając sobie śmieszne historie. Jednak Balin siedział z dala od nich i uporczywie wpatrywał się w las.

\- Nie martw się, wrócą niebawem. - zapewnił go czarodziej, który też spojrzał w stronę drzew. Jak na zawołanie gdzieś z oddali usłyszeli jakiś hałas. Wszyscy ucichli, wsłuchując się w zbliżające się głosy.

\- Widzisz, jesteśmy już blisko więc, możesz mnie puścić.

\- Czego w zdaniu „nie dasz rady sama tam dojść" nie rozumiesz ?

\- Czemu ty musisz być taki uparty ?!

\- Taki kaprys. I przestań się wiercić.

\- Przestanę, jak mnie puścisz...

\- Aulë broń mnie przed kobietami ! Poza tym jesteśmy już na miejscu. - w tej chwili kompania dostrzegła ich wyłaniających się zza drzew. Thorin widocznie rozbawiony niósł Elen na rękach, jednak sama kobieta nie była tym faktem zbytnio zadowolona. Podszedł do jej śpiwora i położył ją na nim. Uklęknął przed nią i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się je nodze. Stwierdził z ulgą, że bandaż nie przecieka.

\- Elen co ci się stało ?! - natychmiast wokół niej zgromadzili się wszyscy. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mały wypadek, nic poważnego. - poprawiła jeszcze raz opatrunek. - Z resztą sami widzicie, że nie umieram, więc przestańcie się tak martwić.

\- Dlaczego tak długo was nie było ? - spojrzała razem z Thorinem na Balina, który stał ze założonymi rękoma.

\- No właśnie. - Kili spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem i poruszał znacząco brwiami.

\- Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, to obudzisz się bez brwi. Albo do razu bez włosów. - Elen wymierzyła w jego stronę sztyletem. Młody krasnolud natychmiast odskoczył i podniósł dłonie w geście obrony.

\- Elen, wiesz, że ja tylko żartowałem... - zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Ale teraz tak naprawdę, co was tam zatrzymało ? - Elen i Thorin wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Jakby to ująć, ktoś tu jest uparty bardziej niż cała kompania krasnoludów. - Elen rozejrzała się i z niewinną miną wskazała na siebie.

\- Że niby ja ? A kto się uparł, że, będzie mnie niósł do obozu, co ? - w odpowiedzi dostała jego kpiący uśmiech.

\- Racja było cię tam zostawić. - usiadł obok niej. Reszta przyglądała się im z rozbawieniem.

\- I jeszcze powiedz, że spokojnie zasnąłbyś ze świadomością, że zostawiłeś w środku lasu ranną, bezbronną, kobietę. - próbowała powiedzieć to w najbardziej poważny sposób, jaki potrafiła, ale można było zobaczyć na jej twarzy cień uśmiechu. Thorin również rozbawiony starał się ukryć uśmiech.

\- Ranną tak, ale bezbronną?

\- A co zabolało nagłe spotkanie z patelnią? - patrzyli na siebie, po czym uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Ognisko powoli zaczynało gasnąć, księżyc, który powoli wspinał się po rozgwieżdżonym niebie, oświetlał okolicę bladym światłem. Ciszę, jaka panowała w obozie, przerwał Fili.

\- Elen, bo wiesz... mogłabyś, coś nie wiem... zaśpiewać ? - kobieta spojrzała na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem. Skinęła głową i usiadła wyprostowana.

\- Jakieś szczególne życzenie ?

\- Co tylko chcesz. - zachęcił ją Balin, pozostali zgodzili się z nim, kiwając głowami.

\- Dobrze więc... - Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła cicho śpiewać tak lubianą przez nią piosenkę.

Na szlak moich blizn poprowadź palec  
By nasze drogi spleść gwiazdom na przekór.

Widząc, że reszta uważnie jej słucha, śpiewała dalej, tym razem głośniej i pewniej.

Otwórz te rany, a potem zalecz,  
Aż w zawiły losu ułożą się wzór...

Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem,  
Cierpka jak agrest, słodka jak bez...  
Chcę śnić czarne loki splątane,  
Fiołkowe oczy mokre od łez...

Śpiewała powoli, akcentując każdą nutę. Wszyscy w ciszy podziwiali jej aksamitny głos.

Za wilczym śladem podążę w zamieć  
I twoje serce wytropię uparte,  
Przez gniew i smutek,  
Stwardniałe w kamień,  
Rozpalę usta smagane wiatrem...

Zaśpiewała jeszcze raz refren, przeciągając ostatnie słowa. Rozejrzała się, to co zobaczyła, naprawdę ją rozbawiło. Cała kompania pogrążona w głębokim śnie, nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Zaśmiała się cicho, starając się ich nie budzić.

\- Wiesz, w niektórych przypadkach, można stosować to jako broń. - odwróciła się, za nią siedział Thorin oparty o pień drzewa.

\- Myślałam, że śpisz... obudziłam cię ?

\- Mam pierwszą wartę i nie ale prawie mnie zmogło. Masz niesamowity głos. - zarumieniła się na komplement. Ziewnęła i przetarła oczy.

\- Idę spać, przed nami długi dzień. - położyła się na swoim śpiworze. Przez chwilę patrzyła na gwiazdy, jednak zmęczenie wygrało. Zamykając oczy, nuciła jeszcze refren piosenki. - Z moich snów, uciekasz nad ranem...

_______


	4. The bells were ringing in the Dale

Zasypiając, miała przeczucie, że ta noc nie będzie spokojna. Od kiedy opuściła Samotną Górę, każdej nocy nawiedzały ją koszmary. Przerażające wspomnienia minionych krzywd. Ogień trawiący wszystko na swojej drodze. Ludzie oraz krasnoludy, uwięzieni w kamiennych salach, czekający na śmierć. Krzyki, lament i płacz. Dym palący płuca, powoli duszący tych, którzy nie zdołali uciec. To było jak klątwa, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej okrutna. Oczywiście wiele razy próbowała się ich pozbyć. Wywary ziołowe działały... lecz w większych ilościach osłabiały jej umysł oraz ciało. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na taką słabość. Nie, kiedy podróżowała sama po dzikich krainach. Ale teraz nie była sama. Od kiedy stała się częścią kompanii, ta niewielka buteleczka z zielonym płynem zaczęła ją kusić. Nieświadomie ważyła ryzyko. Tak upragniony przez nią spokojny sen, za chwilę słabości... Nie, nie mogła, nie teraz. Koszmar przyszedł szybciej, niż myślała. Spośród ciemności zaczynały powoli wyłaniać się obrazy.

Stała pośrodku wielkiej, wykutej w skale sali. Czuła zimno, bijące od kamiennej posadzki. Słyszała gwar krasnoludów i ludzi, otaczających ją z każdej strony. Poczuła, jak czyjeś ręce mocno owijają się wokół jej tali. Spojrzała w dół. Stała obok niej niska, jasnowłosa krasnoludka. Ubrana w szarą, prostą sukienkę, przewiązaną czystym fartuchem. Była taka realna... czuła jej ciepło, jej zapach.

\- Elena! Ile to już? Trzy lata? – ten głos... skąd ona go znała? Potok myśli wzburzonych niczym górska rzeka nagle ją uderzył.

\- Erna... – powiedziała to ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Objęła mocno kobietę, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

\- A kogo się spodziewałaś? Elena? Wszystko w porządku? Zbladłaś... - krasnoludka uwolniła ją z uścisku.

\- Co? Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. No to opowiadaj, jak ci się tu pracuje?

\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Jeśli jesteś zmęczona po podróży, to możemy spotkać się jutro.

\- Mówiłam, że czuję się dobrze. Ale zastanawiam się, jak ty sobie radzisz. Wprawdzie Erebor... musisz mieć ręce pełne roboty, jak mniemam?

\- Wiesz praca jak praca... przynieś, zanieś, pozamiataj. Nie narzekam. Jeśli popracuję tu dłużej, to zostanę na stałe przydzielona do królewskiej kuchni.

\- Czyli w końcu spełnisz marzenia... cieszę się, że ci się udało.

\- Dziękuję. Ale skoro skończyłyśmy rozmawiać o mnie to teraz czas na ciebie. No powiedz, przejechałaś Śródziemie wzdłuż i wszerz. Na pewno miałaś wiele przygód.

\- Nie przesadzaj... aż taka ze mnie włóczęga nie jest. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaki świat jest wspaniały.

\- Oczywiście. A ja się dziwię, dlaczego nazywają cię sokołem.

\- Erna zrozum, nie dla mnie jest życie w jednym miejscu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znajdziesz kogoś, kogo pokochasz. Kogoś, kto zmusi cię do założenia gniazda. Nie, żebym coś sugerowała, ale najlepiej kogoś z tej okolicy.

\- Żebyś mogła co chwilę wpadać i sprawdzać co robię?

\- To przede wszystkim. – zaśmiały się, tka po prostu, jak dzieci. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś weźmiesz mnie na jedną ze swoich przygód.

\- Tak, ale tylko... - przerwał jej krzyk. To, co się potem stało, można z czystym sumieniem nazwać piekłem. Ludzie, krasnoludy, młodzi, starcy i dzieci. Wszyscy ginący w płomieniach, duszący się dymem. Elena pociągnęła Ernę w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do głównej bramy. Jednak drogę ucieczki zagrodziła im ściana ognia. W ostatnim Momocie schowały się za kolumną. Piekielnie wysoka temperatura paliła ich skórę. Dym odbierał im dech w piersiach. Kolumna, ich jedyne schronienie, zaczęła się kruszyć. Odskoczyły, obie w przeciwne strony. Erna wyszła na główny korytarz. Elena mogła tylko bezradnie stać i patrzeć, jak jej przyjaciółka ginie w płomieniach smoczego ognia, na zawsze.

\- Erna!!! – ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała, była jej twarz. Spokojna, uśmiechnięta, ten ostatni raz.

Czuła jak ktoś mocno ją potrząsa. Płomienie zostały zastąpione przez ciemność. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Była dalej w obozie, bezpieczna.

\- Elen wszystko w porządku? - spojrzała na dłonie, które mocno trzymały ją za ramiona. Po chwili podniosła głowę, aby zobaczyć przed sobą błękitne oczy.

\- Wybacz, j-ja nie... Obudziłam cię, prawda?

\- Co się stało? - zaskoczył ją trochę tym pytaniem. Spuściła wzrok.

\- Nic, to tylko zły sen. Taki jak każdy inny.

\- I ty myślisz, że to kupię? Sama powiedziałaś, że to nie powód do wstydu. – spojrzała na dogasające ognisko. Wzięła głęboki wdech, potem drugi i trzeci, jakby na nowo zaczęła uczyć się oddychać.

\- Nazywała się Erna... pracowała jako pomoc kuchenna w Ereborze. To był jej pierwszy tydzień pracy, spełnienie jej marzeń. – wyciągnęła ze swojej torby szkicownik. Był to stary, skórzany zeszyt, z czarną, popękaną okładką. Powoli przewracała wyblakłe strony. Kilka Pejzaży, domów, portrety ludzi, elfów, a nawet krasnoludów. Zatrzymała się na ostatnim z nich. Przedstawiał on niską, pulchną krasnoludkę. Wyraźnie jasne włosy oraz radosne iskierki w oczach nadawały jej wesołej aury.

\- Kojarzę ją. Widziałem jak pracowała, zawsze z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Taka właśnie była, aż do końca. Zginęła, tylko dlatego, że tam była. Mówią, że kiedy umierasz, całe życie przebiega ci przed oczami. Nikt nie mówi jednak o tym, że kiedy patrzysz, jak umiera osoba, która jest ci bliska, doświadczenie to jest podwójnie bolesne, ponieważ przeżywasz na nowo dwa życia, które kiedyś były tak ze sobą związane. Pragnę ją pomścić. Za to, że nie dane jej było żyć, życiem, które na nią czekało, na nią oraz na wszystkich, którzy wtedy zginęli.

\- Mogę przysiąść, że ci w tym pomogę. – dalej rozmawiali o tym, co robili po opuszczeniu Ereboru. Nie zauważyli, jak podobne do siebie było ich życie. Wszelkie wzloty i upadki, porażki i zwycięstwa. To wszystko razem ukształtowało ich na nowo. Niewiedzą kiedy, Elena zasnęła. Po prostu, jej głowa zaczęła robić się coraz cięższa, aż opadła bezwładnie na ramię Thorina. On widząc to, położył ją na jej posłaniu i przykrył swoim płaszczem. Zrobił to, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Obudził Noriego, aby ten przejął po nim wartę. Położył się na swoim śpiworze. Tej nocy spał spokojnie.

Leżała na czymś miękkim i ciepłym. Promienie wschodzącego słońca powoli i nieśpiesznie zalewały płaskowyż. Czuła jak ktoś kładzie je dłoń na ramieniu. Wiedziała, że w całej kompani są tylko dwie osoby, które nie bały się do niej podejść. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Kiedy zobaczyła go z apteczką, jęknęła i z powrotem zamknęła oczy.

\- Coś się stało ? – spytała sennym głosem. Kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, usiadła i ostrożnie wyprostowała zranioną nogę. Widząc, że dalej stoi obok niej, opadła na śpiwór. Słyszała śmiech, konkretniej jego śmiech.

\- Tak cię to bawi ? - złożyła ręce na piersi i odwróciła się do niego plecami. W rezultacie śmiech stał się głośniejszy.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wyglądasz jak nadąsane dziecko?

\- Znalazł się dorosły. – pozwoliła mu jednak ściągnąć bandaż i obejrzeć szwy.

\- Co do..? - przetarł dłonią oczy, aby upewnić się, że widzi, to co widzi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spojrzała na swoją nogę. Rana, chociaż dalej rozległa wyraźnie się zrosła.

\- Jeśli w takim tempie będzie się zrastać, szwy można zdjąć za kilka dni. – zawinął jej nogę w świeży bandaż. – Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz się oszczędzać.

\- Tak, jasne tylko powiedz mi, jak ja teraz pojadę konno ? Wiesz, to będzie trochę trudne. - spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na swojego kuca.

\- To pojedziesz ze mną i po kłopocie.- podszedł do swojego konia i ściągnął z niego swój ekwipunek, który przełożył na kuca Elen.

\- Zakładam, że jakikolwiek sprzeciw nie ma sensu? - znała odpowiedź, ale warto było spróbować.

\- Nie i jeśli byłabyś tak łaskawa, to chciałbym odzyskać płaszcz... znowu. - kiedy dostał to, co chciał, próbował obudzić swoich siostrzeńców, na marne. Kili, Fili, oraz reszta kompani spali jak zabici.

\- Tak ich na pewno nie zbudzisz. - podpierając się mieczem, wstała i kulejąc podeszła do niego.

\- Gdyby chodziło tylko o moich siostrzeńców, to kubeł zimnej wody by wystarczył.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar iść po wodę trzynaście razy, to proszę bardzo.

\- Skoro jesteś taka mądra, to sama ich obudź.

\- Patrz i się ucz. Ach i lepiej będzie, jak zatkasz uszy. - Thorin, choć opornie, ale uczynił to, o co go prosiła. Widział, jak zaciąga się powietrzem. Jej krzyk od razu postawił na nogi cały obóz. Kilkoro z krasnoludów w tym Dwalin oraz Bofur zdążyli sięgnąć po broń.

\- Co to do cholery jasnej było?! - Dwalin wyraźnie niezadowolony z nagłej pobudki spojrzał gniewnie w stronę Eleny.

\- Głodna jestem, jeśli któryś z was byłby tak łaskawy i przygotował śniadanie, to byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna. - powiedziała to najbardziej poważnym tonem, na jaki było ją stać.

\- A nie dałoby się zrobić tego delikatniej? - Bilbo starał się uspokoić. Elena doprowadził go w kilka sekund w stan przed zawałowy.

\- Wiecie... Thorin chciał oblać was wodą. - Zaśmiała się, widząc, jak na nią patrzy. Zjedli dość skromne śniadanie w porównaniu do uczty, którą urządzili sobie u hobbita. Elena, kiedy tylko zaspokoiła głód, powoli ruszyła w stronę swojego kuca. Nie obchodziło ją zdanie Thorina. Mógł być przywódcą kompani, ale w tym przypadku nie miał nad nią władzy. Przygotowała siodło i już miała włożyć zdrową nogę w strzemiono, kiedy powstrzymała ja czyjaś dłoń.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz ? - jęknęła zrezygnowana. Jej plan właśnie legł w gruzach.

\- Dam radę jechać sama, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Na wypadek, gdyby do ciebie wcześniej nie dotarło. Jedziesz ze mną czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. - włożył na jej kuca swoje rzeczy, które wcześniej ciągła.

\- Dlaczego ty musisz być taki uparty?!

\- Ja uparty?! A ty to niby potulna owieczka co?!

\- W porównaniu z tobą to nawet jagnię. O co ci do cholery chodzi?!

\- O to, żebyś nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy! Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że chcę ci pomóc?! - patrzyła chwilę na niego. Wiedziała, że nie odpuści. W tej sytuacji było tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Wygrałeś... ale tylko dzisiaj. Do jutra jadę sama, choćbym miała umrzeć w siodle.

Pomijając to jak bardzo była na niego zła, musiała przyznać, że jazda z nim była zaskakująco przyjemna. Przez kilka godzin mogła spokojnie podziwiać krajobraz, jednak szybko ją to znudziło. Na jej szczęście, zaraz obok niej jechali Fili wraz z Kilim. Chociaż znała ich krótko, bardzo polubiła braci. Większość czasu opowiadała im o swoich przygodach, podróżach i miejscach, które zwiedziła. Najbardziej spodobała się im opowieść o Minas Tirith, zresztą nie tylko im. Jednak najlepiej czuła się w towarzystwie Oriego. Młody krasnolud, choć nieśmiały pomógł jej zbliżyć się do pozostałych krasnoludów. Kontem oka dostrzegła jak w powietrzu lata co chwilę kilka sakiewek, najpewniej ze złotem. Spojrzała pytająco na Balina, który podjechał do nich.

\- Co się dzieje ? - stary krasnolud uśmiechnął się jednak nie buła pewna jak rozumieć ten gest.

\- Nic szczególnego, od zeszłej nocy cała kompania bierze udział w zakładzie, i muszę przyznać, że stawki są naprawdę wysokie.

\- A o co ten zakład, jeśli można wiedzieć ? - do rozmowy przyłączył się Thorin. Balin spojrzał na resztę, prosząc o pomoc.

\- Zakład jest o to, o co jest. - uratował swojego brata Dwalin.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź, z reszt mniejsza o to. - Elen wzruszyła ramionami. Wjechali właśnie na małą polanę, Thorin rozejrzał się szybko i ściągnął wodze.

\- Zatrzymamy się tu na postój. - zsiadł z siodła i podszedł do kuca, który niósł jego rzeczy.

\- Nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem o czymś? A raczej o kimś? - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Nieznacznie odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Podobno jesteś zdrowa.

\- Ty mnie posadziłeś na kuca, to teraz ty mnie z niego ściągniesz. - dostrzegła jak Kili, Fili oraz ku jej zdziwieniu Bilbo, śmieją się. Spojrzała na nich wzrokiem, który gdyby tylko mógł, to powaliłby cały oddział. - A wy poczekajcie, aż stąd zejdę.

\- Jeśli stamtąd zejdziesz.

\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wszystko. Kili i Fili to jedno, ale ty Bilbo? - hobbit uśmiechnął się, a raczej wykrzywił twarz, w coś, co miało przypominać uśmiech.

\- Nasz nowy przyjaciel świetnie sobie radzi. - Fili szturchnął Bilba łokciem.

\- Demoralizujecie go. Ech... czy znajdzie się tu chociaż jeden porządny mężczyzna, który pomoże damie w opałach? - jej wybawicielem okazał się Bofur.

Kiedy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, natychmiast spojrzała w stronę, gdzie przed chwilą widziała braci. Dostrzegła hobbista rozmawiającego z Buforem i Norim. Jednak nie było ich z nimi. Zauważyła ich dopiero po chwili. Stali obok jej kuca widocznie czymś zainteresowani.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – miała nadzieję, że nie grzebali w jej rzeczach.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że umiesz strzelać? – spojrzała na Kiliego. Młody krasnolud trzymał w dłoni jej łuk i kołczan.

\- Czemu nie spytaliście się, czy możecie to wziąć? Mogę zrozumieć waszą ciekawość, ale to bardzo delikatna broń.

\- Wybacz... - powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie.

\- Nie ma czego.

\- Elen co powiesz na małe zawody? – pytanie Kiliego trochę ją zdziwiło. Zastanowiła się, w sumie nie miała nic do stracenia, a odrobina zabawy nie była zbrodnią.

\- Jaka odległość? – westchnęła, widząc uśmiechy braci.

\- Co powiedz na tamto drzewo? – Fili wskazał na dość okazały świerk. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mi to obojętne. – starszy z braci podszedł do wskazanego drzewa i jednym ze swoich sztyletów wyrył na nim X. Jego czynność przykuła uwagę reszty towarzyszy.

\- Gotowa na porażkę? – pewność siebie Kiliego nawet ją rozbawiła.

\- Pomarzyć zawsze możesz, wygrać nie koniecznie. – stanęli na wyznaczonych miejscach. Pierwszy strzelał Kili. Jego strzała trafiła w sam środek X. Jednak Elena nie patrzyła na cel, tylko na niego. Ze skupieniem obserwowała, jak napinał łuk i wypuszczał strzałę. Kiedy przyszła jej kolej, spojrzała przelotnie na drzewo, zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę miejsca, gdzie wcześniej stał Kili i wystrzeliła. Strzała przebiła tą wystrzeloną przez krasnoluda.

\- Jak ty? Nawet nie celowałaś! – z wrażenia upuścił łuk.

\- Jesteś pewien? Poza tym pragnę ci przypomnieć, że twój wróg nie będzie stał w miejscu. Podczas bitwy nie ma czasu stanąć w miejscu. Trzeba być szybkim, tak jak strzała, którą chcesz wystrzelić. Tu nie mam miejsca na pomyłki. Każdy błąd możesz przypłacić życiem, nie zawsze swoim.

\- Wiesz, kiedyś już coś podobnego słyszałem.

\- Zapewne od Thorina, który ciebie uczył. – kontem oka spojrzała na przywódcę kompani. Dalej była na niego zła. Jednak musiała docenić jego wkład w naukę Kiliego. W tej chwili zastanowiła się jak dobrze strzela przyszły Król pod Górą. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że to mój wuj mnie uczył?

\- Łucznicy mają specyficzną budowę ciała. Lepiej wykształcone mięśnie ramion i pleców. Najlepiej to widać, kiedy jeździ się konno.

Po namowie Kiliego zgodziła się na krótki trening. Nie mogła patrzeć, jak talent tak młodego mężczyzny się marnuje. Za każdym razem, kiedy szła po swoją strzałę, czuła jak noga coraz bardziej odmawia jej posłuszeństwa. Zacisnęła zęby, kiedy kolejny bolesny skurcz przeszył jej łydkę. Nie chciała przerwać, chociaż ból z każdą chwilą narastał.

Po upływie około godziny Kili razem z Eleną byli wykończeni, ale bardzo zadowoleni. Kili z powodu nabytych nowych umiejętności, Elena dlatego, że mogła go czegoś nauczyć. Usiedli razem pod drzewem w cieniu.

\- To co, jutro o tej samej porze? Chyba że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry... - zwiesił głowę.

\- Kili, jesteś najlepszym uczniem, jakiego miałam. Ej, o co chodzi?

\- Chodzi o mojego wuja. Nie jest zbytnio zadowolony, że jestem łucznikiem. – popatrzył na swój łuk.

\- Ale przecież to on cię uczył, więc dlaczego?

\- Ilu znasz krasnoludów łuczników? To nie jest broń dla naszej rasy. Mam wrażenie, że go zawodzę za każdym razem, kiedy sięgam po łuk. – nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że krasnoludy preferują raczej topory i miecze. Jednak nie widziała problemu, aby mogli być łucznikami.

\- Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, nikt nie pozwalał mi nawet patrzeć na broń. Nosiłam sukienki, biżuterie i piękne fryzury... ale to nie było to, czego chciałam. – spojrzała w niebo.- Trenowałam w nocy, potajemnie. I wiesz co? Niczego nie żałuję. Moja przyjaciółka podarowała mi ten łuk i nauczyła strzelać. Wiedziałam wtedy, że to jest to, co powinnam robić.

\- Szkoda tylko, że mój wuj tego nie rozumie.

\- Umiesz walczyć mieczem? – wstała lekko zirytowana postawą Kiliego.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, ale co to ma wspólnego z łucznictwem? – również wstał i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Umiesz strzelać i walczyć mieczem, czyli jesteś dobry tak samo na daleki, jak i na bliski dystans. I mogę ci z doświadczenia powiedzieć, że tacy wojownicy są najcenniejsi. Twój wuj musi być wyjątkowo głupi, jeśli nie może tego zrozumieć. A teraz uśmiechnij się, bo ten grymas ci zostanie. Wyglądasz z nim jak Thorin. W sumie nie wiem, co jest bardziej sztywne, hartowana stal, czy on. – uśmiechnęła się, słysząc jego śmiech.

\- Wiesz trudno stwierdzić. Ale raz widziałem, jak Dwalin wygina stalowy prent. – śmiali się, dopuki nie podszedł do nich Fili.

\- Jakieś wieści z frontu bracie?

\- Za chwilę wyruszamy. A co do ciebie, - spojrzał na kobietę. – Thorin kazał ci do niego przyjść. Mówił coś o sprawdzeniu szwów.

\- Możesz mu przekazać, żeby przestał mi matkować, oraz że jest dzisiaj ostatnią osobą, którą pragnę widzieć. Więc jeśli nie chce znowu oberwać patelnią, to niech trzyma się ode mnie z daleka. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak, ale wiesz, że się wścieknie?

\- O to mi chodzi, poza tym, co on może mi zrobić? - wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami.

\- Powiedz tylko gdzie zakopać twoje zwłoki. – patrzyła, jak oddala się w stronę Thorina. Widziała, jak jego twarz robi się czerwona, z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez Filiero. Spojrzał w jej stronę, jednak Elena zdążyła już podejść do Oriego. Najmłodszy członek kompani rysował coś w swoim szkicowniku. Usiadła obok niego.

\- Jakie dzieł dzisiaj stworzyłeś? – podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał jej pytanie.

\- Ach Elen, prosiłem, abyś tak nie robiła... prawie zawału dostałem.

\- Wybacz przyjacielu, no to pokaż to dzieło. – spojrzała na jedną ze stron. Był to szkic dwóch postaci z łukami. Po sylwetkach rozpoznała siebie oraz Kilego podczas treningu.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Taki tam bazgroły.

\- A według mnie świetnie ci wyszedł. Masz niesamowity talent, nie zmarnuj go. – syknęła z bólu, który coraz bardziej wzrastał. Na jej szczęście obok nich stał Oin. Stary krasnolud pełnił w kompani rolę medyka, więc stwierdziła, że to on mógłby poradzić coś na jej problem. Jakoś nie miała problemu z porozumiewaniem się nim. Wystarczyło mówić powoli, głośno i wyraźnie. Kiedy odwinął zakrwawiony bandaż, który swoją drogą nie zwiastował nic dobrego, westchnął, widząc jej ranę.

\- To nie wygląda za dobrze. Trzeba zdjąć te szwy i oczyścić ranę. Nori przynieś wody. – Elena obserwowała każdy ruch krasnoluda. Rana wyraźnie się spłyciła, ale dalej potrzebne były szwy. Jednak tym razem Noe bolało to tak jak, wtedy kiedy robił to Thorni. Wynikać to mogło z tego, że Oin miał lepsze doświadczenie. Po upływie kilku minut mogła już w miarę swobodnie się poruszać. Ból zniknął zapewne za sprawą maści ziołowej, którą krasnolud posmarował świeże szwy. Widziała, jak wszyscy zaczynają wsiadać na swoje kuce. Ruszyła w stronę Thorina, który czekał na nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Jednak minęła go i zbliżyła się do kuca Kiliego. Już pod drzewem ustaliła, że pojedzie z młodym krasnoludem. Nie miała ochoty na Towarzystwo jego wuja, a co dopiero na jazdę z nim. Usiadła za młodym krasnoludem i delikatnie objęła go, aby nie spaść z kuca. Widziała, jak Thorin robi to samo i rusza bez słowa przed siebie.

___________


	5. There lay the long, and many a song

Nie jechali zbyt długo. Po upływie kilku godzin słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Zatrzymali się przy rozdrożach dróg. Ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały niewysoki kierunkowskaz. Wskazywał on drogę do Bree, niewielkiego miasteczka oddalonego od nich o niecałą milę.

\- Rozważnie by było zatrzymać się na noc w mieście. – szary czarodziej spojrzał w stronę, gdzie wskazywał znak.

\- A mnie się wydaje, że powinniśmy omijać szerokim łukiem miasta i wsie. – Thorin nie był zbyt optymistycznie nastawiony co do nocowania w miasteczku.

\- Łukiem to ty zaraz możesz dostać. – na potwierdzenie swych słów chwyciła do ręki wcześniej wspomnianą broń.

\- Akurat ciebie nikt nie pytał o zdanie. – zignorował ją.

\- Jako przewodnik doradzam wielce szanownemu królowi, że jeśli mamy się przeprawić przez góry, to potrzebujemy więcej jedzenia. Gdybyś nie zauważył, to podróżujesz w towarzystwie dwunastu, rosłych krasnoludów i hobbita.

\- Muszę się zgodzić z panną Eleną. W mieście dostaniemy jedzenie oraz schronienie. – do rozmowy przyłączył się Balin.

\- Myślicie, że trzynastu krasnoludów, czarodziej i kobieta nie wzbudzą podejrzeń? Im mniej osób wie o naszej wyprawie, tym lepiej.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to Thorinie, to pragnę ci przypomnieć, że w miasteczku takim jak Bree NIK na nas szczególnej uwagi nie zwróci. Poza tym to doskonałe miejsce, aby zaczerpnąć informacji w wiadomym temacie. – czarodziej spojrzał wymownie na przywódcę kompani. Thorin widocznie zniesmaczony, kiwnął tylko głową i ruszył drogą w stronę Bree. Im bliżej miasta, tym głośniejsza stawała się muzyka. Minęli już wiele wozów, ludzi i hobbitów śpieszących do miasteczka.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Jest sobota Nori. – powiedziała to tonem, jakby miało to wszystko wyjaśniać.

\- Czyli, że co? – westchnęła sfrustrowana.

\- To znaczy, że w mieście jest targ. A to działa tylko na naszą korzyść. – widząc, że jej towarzysze nie rozumieją, o co jej chodzi, przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. – W mieście będzie wielu ludzi, czyli łatwiej wtopimy się w tłum.

\- Było tak od razu. – Kili, który siedział przed nią, spojrzał na kobietę z ukosa.

\- Pomijając tłok, będzie świetna zabawa. – wychyliła się tak, aby spojrzeć przed siebie.

\- Jaka zabawa? – momentalnie obok niej znalazł się Fili razem z Bilbem. Hobbit zdążył już trochę opanować jazdę konną, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, ale jakoś trzymał się na grzbiecie kuca.

\- No wiecie, bajarze, akrobaci i połykacze ognia. Chociaż nie jestem pewna, nastały niepewne czasy. Większość trup na stałe osiadła w dużych miastach.

Wjechali do Bree tuż po zachodzie słońca. Wokół niewielkiego placu rozstawiono wiele straganów, a na środku, niewielką, drewnianą scenę. Kompania z trudem dotarła do stajen, gdzie zostawili swoje kuce. Niepewnie weszli przez otwarte drzwi do karczmy Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem. O dziwo w samej karczmie siedziało niewielu ludzi oraz hobbitów. Jako pierwszy do lady podszedł oczywiście Gandalf. Rozmawiał chwilę z barmanem, co chwilę wskazując na kompanię. Skończył rozmowę, rzucając na wysoką ladę dość pokaźną sakiewkę. Wskazał kompani, aby wyszła przed karczmę.

\- I co zdołałeś utargować? – spytała, podchodząc do czarodzieja.

\- Możecie zostawić torby w stajni. Za dwie godziny możemy udać się do pokoi.

\- I co według ciebie mamy teraz robić? – Thorin jak zwykle musiał dorzucić swoje pięć groszy.

\- Bawcie się, ja muszę pilnie z kimś porozmawiać. – zniknął w tłumie z niebywałą szybkością.

\- Elena? – gdzieś z tłumu wyłoniła się wysoka, szczupła kobieta. Jej długie, rude włosy zostały zaplecione w malutkie warkoczyki, zakończone szklanymi koralikami.

\- Kenna? – mocno objęła kobietę. – Skąd wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę?

\- Takie najwidoczniej było twoje przeznaczenie. – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A ty znowu swoje. – dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na swoich przyjaciół. – Ach zapomniałabym, panowie to moja dawna znajoma Kenna, Kenna to moi towarzysze w podróży. – Przedstawiła jej po kolei każdego krasnoluda.

\- Wiesz, skoro już tu jesteście, to może przyjdziecie na przedstawienie? Co ty na to Elen? – zamyśliła się, patrząc na prowizoryczną scenę.

\- Ale tylko jedna piosenka. – powiedziała niepewnie. Jednak od razu pożałowała swojej decyzji, kiedy dostrzegła iskry w oczach rudej kobiety.

\- Doskonale. A was zapraszam przed scenę. – wzięła za rękę Elenę i pociągnęła w stronę kolorowego wozu. Krasnoludy dość chętnie udały się przed scenę, gdzie na drewnianym podeście odbywał się pokaz akrobatów. Tak jak reszta widzów, tak i kompania rozsiadła się na ustawionych wam ławach. Thorin, Blain oraz Dwalin stanęli pod jedną ze ścian straganu, opierając się o nią plecami. Kiedy akrobaci zeszli ze sceny, ich miejsce zajęły trzy kobiety. Elena, Kenna oraz niewysoka blondynka. Wszystkie kobiety były ubrane w zwiewne sukienki, Elena zieloną, Kenna oraz blondynka w czerwone. Na biodrach miały przewiązane barwne chusty z wieloma cekinami, mieniącymi się w blasku pochodni otaczających scenę.

Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.  
Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile

Zaczęła Elena. Po chwili przyłączyły się do niej bębny oraz skrzypce. Kobiety kręciły się i podskakiwały po całej scenie. Kiedy zaczęła się druga zwrotka, do Eleny dołączyły kobiety.

I came by a house last night  
And told the woman I am staying  
I said to her:  
„The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"

Przez cały czas wykonywały ten sam układ. Obroty i podskoki w rytmie bębnów i skrzypiec, choć proste idealnie pasowały do piosenki.

Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is glowing  
Fill my glass I'll sing a song  
And will start the music flowing

Muzyka stała się głośniejsza. Widzowie, zadowoleni z przedstawienia zaczęli klaskać do rytmu. Oczywiście przyłączyła się do nich kompania.

\- Piękne przedstawienie, nieprawdaż? – Thorin spojrzał ukradkiem na Balina, który szturchnął go łokciem. Spojrzał znowu na scenę, a konkretniej na niską kobietę w zielonej sukience. Elena robiła właśnie kolejny obrót. Jej rozpuszczone, ciemne loki unosiły się co chwilę w górę niczym spienione fale.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście piękne.

Po skończonym przedstawieniu do kompani dołączyła Elena. Dalej miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę, tylko teraz oprócz chusty miała na sobie też czarny gorset z grubymi ramiączkami, związany złotym sznurem. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili przerwała jej Kenna. Rude warkoczyki związane miała kawałkiem rzemyka, odsłaniając tatuaże na szyi oraz ramionach.

\- Elen, a ja cię szukam pod sceną. Masz pozdrowienia od Nory i Fina. Czemu tak szybko uciekłaś?

\- Nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać. Zresztą to wasze przedstawienie. Właśnie... co ty tu robisz?

\- Ja już na dzisiaj skończyłam. Poza tym Nora poradzi sobie.

\- Masz jakieś plany na ten wieczór? – wstała i podeszła do znajomej.

\- Nie, ale jeśli twoi towarzysze chcą, to mogę im powróżyć. Oczywiście za darmo. – dodała, widząc niepewne miny krasnoludów.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się skuszę. – pierwszy podszedł do nich Fili a zaraz za nim jego brat.

\- W takim razie zapraszam za mną. – poprowadziła ich do dość dużego namiotu. Z początku nie ujrzeli nic, bo wewnątrz panował półmrok. Jednak po chwili ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do słabego światła rzucanego przez nieliczne świece i kolorowe lampki. Rozsiedli się wokół niewielkiego, okrągłego stolika z ciemnego drewna. Starali się ominąć wszystkie skrzynie i pudełka wypełnione najróżniejszymi zwojami, kamieniami i artefaktami. Obok stoliku usiadła oczywiście Kenna. Kobieta postawiła na nim talię kart oraz niewielki woreczek z byczej skóry.

\- Więc? Które z was ma dość odwagi, aby poznać swoją przyszłość? – podszedł do niej Kili. Niepewnie usiadł przed stolikiem, bacznie wpatrując się w talię kart. Oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze Kenny.

\- Te karty są jakieś dziwne. Naprawdę potrafią przewidywać przyszłość? – Elena uśmiechnęła się lekko. Sama też miała takie podejście, kiedy jej znajoma pierwszy raz jej wróżyła.

\- To nie są zwykłe karty. Jednak same w sobie nie ukazują przyszłości. To zależy tylko od osoby, która je wybierze. – wzięła do ręki talię i szybko ją potasowała. – Wybierz cztery. – rozwinęła przed nim wachlarz kart. Młody krasnolud podał jej to, o co prosiła. Usunęła ze stolika resztę tali i odkryła dwie karty. Na pierwszej widniał rysunek rydwanu, bogato zdobionego i pozłacanego. Druga zaś przedstawiała czarodzieja, opierającego się o swój kostur.

\- Co to znaczy? – Kili dość sceptycznie przyglądał się kartą.

\- To książę Kili znaczy, że jesteś pełen zapału. Masz określony cel, jednak nie jesteś całkowicie pewien czy dobrze postępujesz, dążąc do niego. – krasnolud spuścił głowę. – Ale nie martw się, zobaczymy, co mówią pozostałe karty. – odkryła jej jednocześnie. – Ach oczywiście...

\- Coś nie tak? – natychmiast się spiął.

\- Och nie, nie o to chodzi. To kochankowie i koło fortuny. Pisana jest ci miłość, jednak musisz uważać. Kochankowie oznaczają też trudny wybór. Między tobą a twoją ukochaną stoi przeszkoda. Jeśli ją pokonasz, wtedy wasze drogi się połączą.

\- I co mam zrobić?

\- Najlepiej słuchaj tego, co mówi ci serce. Jednak nie zaszkodzi posłuchać tych, którym na tobie zależy. No to kto następny? – oczywiście miejsce Kiliego zajął Fili. Lecz Kenna schowała gdzieś karty i sięgnęła po skórzany woreczek.

\- Co to jest? – spytał, kiedy usłyszał cichy stukot dobiegający z woreczka.

\- To kości smoka. – spojrzała na Elenę. Kobieta najwyraźniej chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Kenna jej przerwała. – I nie, nie powiem ci skąd je wzięłam, to dość poufna informacja. – spojrzała na Filiego. – Jesteś gotowy, aby poznać swoją przyszłość?

\- Tak. – jednak nie zabrzmiało to tak pewnie, jak chciał. Rzuciła kośćmi. Wylądowały razem, pomieszane, połyskujące w słabym świetle. Kenna od razu zaczęła dokładnie badać położenie kości, które wylądowały wewnątrz okręgu wyrytego w stoliku.

\- Zacznę od tej. – powiedziała powoli. – bo najłatwiej ją zrozumieć. – symbol na kości przedstawiał poziomą linię, na której spoczywał okrąg. – Drugi raz w życiu widzę, aby pojawiła się w czyjejś wróżbie. Ta kość oznacza długie życie. Myślę, że to dlatego, że jesteś krasnoludem. Najczęściej wypada cis albo osika, co symbolizuje przeżycie zwykłej ilości lat, oczywiście dla człowieka. Tak czy inaczej, przed tobą jeszcze długie życie.

\- To chyba dobrze?

\- Zależy jakim życiem będziesz żył. Teraz kości stają się trochę trudniejsze. Kręta droga i błyskawica oznaczają, że czeka cię wielka bitwa. Jednak nie wiem, czy dane ci jest ją przeżyć. – twarz Filiego spochmurniała. Kenna potarła skroń i odetchnęła głęboko. – Nie martw się, następna kość jest łatwa do odczytania i o wiele milsza. W przyszłości czeka cię niezwykła miłość. – wskazała na kość oznaczoną symbolem róży. – Nie mogę powiedzieć czy zakończy się to szczęśliwie, lecz twoja ukochana pochodzi ze starego, szlachetnego rodu i jest mądra oraz piękna.

\- Widzisz bracie? Ożenię się z piękną księżniczką. – zwrócił się do Kiliego.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam. Nie widzę w twojej przyszłości małżeństwa, lecz los potrafi zaskakiwać. – kiedy Fili wrócił na swoje miejsce, Kenna rozejrzała się po namiocie. Jej uwagę przykuł Thorin. Krasnolud bacznie obserwował skrzynię z kolorowymi kamieniami.

\- Nie są szlachetne, jednak cieszą nie tylko oko. Czy przyszły król pragnie poznać swoje przeznaczenie?

\- Wychodzę z założenia, że każdy jest kowalem swojego losu. I żadna wróżba tego nie zmieni.

\- Jednak każdy kowal powinien wiedzieć jak kuć. – nie dawała z wygraną. – Zresztą to tylko wróżba, nie musisz w nią uwierzyć, prawda? – po krótkim namyśle usiadł przed stolikiem. W duchu dalej nie wierzył, że to robi.

\- Tylko jedna wróżba.

\- Cokolwiek wasza wysokość sobie zażyczy. – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem królem? – skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem.

\- Thorinie, synu Thraina, syna Throra. Żyję na tym świecie, o wiele dłużej niż myślisz. Nie jedno w życiu widziałam. Jednak potrafię rozpoznać członka rodziny królewskiej, nawet jeśli nie nosi korony i jedwabnych szat. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pokaż mi swoje dłonie. – niepewnie to uczynił. Skupiła się na jego lewej dłoni. – Wiele w życiu przeżyłeś. To nie są dłonie króla, lecz kowala, który starał się zapewnić swoim bliskim życie w dostatku. Widzę, że przed tobą długa podróż. Zmieni ona ciebie oraz wszystkich, których napotkasz. Dostrzegam trudne decyzje, które będziesz musiał podjąć. Wielką bitwę, którą przyjdzie ci wywołać i poprowadzić. Jest tu jeszcze coś, coś złego. Nie wiem jak to odczytać. – przejechała palcem pośrodku jego dłoni. – Ale widzę też kogoś, kto pomoże ci to wszystko przeżyć. Łączą się z nim mocne uczucia, nie zawsze dobre. Musisz postępować rozważnie, bowiem od teraz wszystko leży w twoich rękach. Tak jak powiedziałeś, to ty jesteś kowalem swojego losu.

Wróżyła jeszcze kilku osobą. Jednak po godzinie wszyscy uznali, że czas udać się na spoczynek. Zanim weszli do karczmy, udali się do stajni po swoje rzeczy. Kiedy weszli do karczmy, czekał już na nich właściciel. Zebrali się w dwójki i trójki. Bilbo został przydzielony do pokoju z Kilim oraz z Filim. Bracia widocznie uradowani ruszyli z hobbitem na piętro, gdzie mieściły się pokoje. Gandalf, Thorin oraz Elena dostali po jednym z trzech kluczy, które zostały. Kobieta od razu udała się do swojego pokoju. Otworzyła drzwi i krytycznie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Pokuj był mały, lecz dość schludny. Mieściła się w nim szafa, stolik z dwoma krzesłami oraz duże, dwuosobowa łóżko. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się drzwi do prywatnej łazienki. Pocieszona wizją kąpieli schowała swoją torbę do szafy, wyjmując tylko ręcznik, mydło i koszulę nocną.

Kiedy kobieta razem z czarodziejem zniknęli na schodach, Thorin opuścił gospodę. Miał już wytyczony konkretny cel, czerwony namiot, otoczony zamkniętymi już straganami. Wszedł do środka, potrzebował odpowiedzi. A pragnienie to było silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku. W namiocie panował mrok, tylko jedna, mała świeczka paliła się pośrodku pustego, małego stolika.

\- A jednak przyszedłeś. Chociaż to było do przewidzenia. - wiedział, że jest w środku. Jednak nie mógł określić, skąd dochodził jej głos.

\- Doprawdy? - podszedł do stolika. Płomień świecy oświetlił delikatnie jego twarz.

\- Jesteś z tych, co nie odpuszczają tak łatwo, zresztą Elena również.

\- A co ona ma do tego? - spojrzał za siebie. Kobieta wyszła za stosu skrzyń. Do pasa miała przywiązane małe kadzidełko, które roztaczało znajomą dla niego woń. Bacznie go obserwowała, stawiając powoli krok za krokiem. Krążyła wokół niego jak drapieżnik wokół ofiary.

\- Zaskakujące... oddałabym wszystko, aby poznać wasze dalsze losy. Ale ty przyszedłeś tu po odpowiedź, więc czekam na pytanie. - wziął głęboki wdech. Sam nie wierzył, że to robi.

\- Powiedz mi, czy...

Elena rozczesywała swoje wilgotne jeszcze włosy. Jednak gwałtownie przestała słysząc, że ktoś zmierza w stronę jej drzwi. Kroki były wyjątkowo ciche, więc od razu wykluczyła członków kompani. Odruchowo chwyciła swój ulubiony sztylet. Słyszała, jak ktoś przekręca klucz w drzwiach i wchodzi do pokoju. Kroki na chwilę ustały. Drzwi tłumiły dźwięki, których ni potrafiła rozpoznać. Po chwili słyszała, jak intruz zmierza w stronę łazienki. Stanęła obok drzwi, nie wiedziała, czy obcy jest uzbrojony i czy na pewno jest sam. Przełknęła ślinę, kiedy drzwi powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Potem wszystko potoczyło się zaskakująco szybko. Podcięła nogi napastnikowi, a sama rzuciła się na niego, obezwładniając go. Sztylet, który trzymała w dłoni, przyłożyła do jego gardła. Jednak nie był to skrytobójca ani złodziej. Pod nią leżał pół nagi Thorin Dębowa Tarcza z ręcznikiem w dłoni.

\- Co ty tu robisz?! - w tej chwili pożałowała, że nie był to skrytobójca.

\- Co ty tu robisz?! I na miłość Mahal weź ten sztylet! - wstała i opuściła broń.

\- Dobra, nie mam pojęcia, co robisz w moim pokoju, ale...

\- Chyba co ty robisz w moim pokoju?

\- Byłam tu pierwsza, zresztą mam klucz.

\- No popatrz, ja również. Mahal co tu się dzieje?! - wrócili do pokoju. Elena usiadła po prawej stronie łóżka, Thorin w tym czasie stanął przy oknie.

\- Kot był odpowiedzialny za przydział pokoi? - wstała gwałtownie, kiedy połączyła ze sobą dotychczas nieistotne fakty. Spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Gandalf. - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że maczał w tym palce. - skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Tym zajmiemy się rano. Jednak pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestia do wyjaśnienia. - spojrzał na nią, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. W odpowiedzi spojrzała wymownie na łóżko.

\- Jeśli o to ci chodzi, to mogę spać na podłodze. - podszedł do swojej torby, aby wyjąć śpiwór. Zatrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Masz takie samo prawo do tego łóżka jak ja.

\- Ale to ty jesteś kobietą.

\- A ty jesteś królem. Poza tym łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla nas dwóch. - spodziewała się protestu lub chociaż kąśliwej uwagi. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu Thorin wziął swój ręcznik i zniknął w łazience. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, zaczęła rozczesywać suche już włosy. Zgasiła wszystkie świece, pozostawiając jedną na stole. Wyjęła ze swojej torby kilka buteleczek i postawiła je tak, aby oświetlał je płomień świecy. Odkorkowała jedną z nich, ciesząc się zapachem cytryn, pomarańczy oraz wanilii. Wylała odrobinę gęstego, oleistego płynu na dłoń i wtarła ją we włosy. Kiedy to robiła, drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się. Do pokoju wszedł Thorin. Nieliczne krople wody spływały po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej, iskrząc się w blasku świecy. Gwałtownie się zatrzymał i zaciągnął się powietrzem. Znowu poczuł ten zapach, taki sam jak w namiocie. Ledwo wyczuwalny, ale jednak. Elena przerwała na chwilę, to co robiła i spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

\- Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej założyć koszulę? - natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Jej zachowanie trochę go rozbawiło.

\- Przeszkadza ci to w czymś? - rozłożył ręce. Odetchnęła głęboko i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Po prostu, ech rób, co chcesz, ja idę spać. Dobranoc. - położyła się na łóżku i przykryła kołdrą, jednak nie spała. Thorin odczekał chwilę, po czym zgasił świecę i tak jak wcześniej Elena położył się na łóżku. Musiał przyznać, że było dość duże i wygodne. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim usnął. Elena dalej leżała dosyć spięta zaistniałą sytuacją. Pomijając fakt, że pół nagi Thorin leżał z nią w jednym łóżku, to nie mogła zrozumieć, co Gandalf chciał przez to osiągnąć. Wiedziała jedno, nie chciała być na miejscu czarodzieja, kiedy wstanie rano.

_______


	6. Laid low their towers and houses frail

Stał pośrodku jednej z wielu kamiennych sal w Ereborze. Przed nim w całej okazałości stał wykuty w skale tron. Na jego szczycie lśnił Arcyklejnot. Ciszę tam panującą przerwał melodyjny śmiech, odbijając się echem od ścian. Brzmiał znajomo, jednak nie potrafił stwierdzić dlaczego. Ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Im dalej szedł, tym korytarze stawały się coraz bardziej znajome. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, skąd pochodzi ów tajemniczy dźwięk. Po chwili ujrzał skarbiec w całej swej okazałości. Śmiech gwałtownie ucichł. To, co zobaczył... cała kompania leżąca w szkarłatnej cieczy, martwa. Krew zdążyła przesiąknąć góry złota. Jedna z nich gwałtownie się poruszyła.

\- Witaj w domu, Królu pod Górą... - ostatnim co widział był Smaug oraz płomień ognia, który go pochłonął.

Otworzył oczy. W pokoju panował mrok. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem było bicie jego serca. Z trudem łapał kolejny oddech. Czuł, jak krople zimnego potu spływają mu po twarzy i piersi. Opadł na poduszkę i potarł twarz trzęsącymi się lekko dłońmi. Poczuł obok siebie ruch. Elena dalej spała. Kilka niesfornych pasm włosów opadły jej na twarz. Odgarnął je delikatnie, starając się jej nie obudzić. Poruszyła się, trochę skrzywiła, aby po chwili otworzyć oczy. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie widząc reakcji z jego strony, usiadła na łóżku.

\- Aż tak źle? - nie musiał odpowiadać. Kiedy podeszła do stołu, zapaliła jedną z największych świec. Jasny płomyk rozświetlił pokuj ciepłym światłem. Wyjęła z dobrze znanej mu torby fiolkę z zielonym płynem. Podała mu ją ostrożnie. Spojrzał na buteleczkę, a potem na nią.

\- Dlaczego ty tego nie pijesz? - nigdy nie widział, aby wypiła choćby jeden ze swoich specyfików. Przerwała układanie fiolek i spojrzała na niego ukradkiem.

\- Tak szczerze? - skinął głową. - Żaden z tych leków na mnie nie działa. Co najwyżej mogą tylko zaszkodzić. To taki żart od losu. - usiadła na łóżku, podciągając kolan pod brodę. - To zabawne uczucie, pomagać innym, jednocześnie nie mogąc pomóc sobie. Ale ty chyba wiesz o tym najlepiej. - odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Co mas zna myśli? - odstawił fiolkę na bok, tak aby się nie potłukła.

\- Próbujesz zapewnić szczęście i bezpieczeństwo swoim ludziom, jednak przez cały czas zapominasz o sobie. Przedkładasz dobro innych nad swoje. Dlaczego?

Milczał. To, co dotychczas robił, wydawało mu się oczywiste. Jakby przez sam fakt, że jest królem, te wszystkie wyrzeczenia były jego obowiązkiem.

\- Jestem królem, robię to, co do mnie należy.- chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tę rozmowę.

\- Jesteś królem, powinieneś o siebie dbać.

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! - cofnęła się zszokowana.

\- Zaskakująco więcej niż myślisz. - odwróciła się do niego plecami, jednoznacznie sygnalizując mu, że rozmowa została zakończona. Chciał zasnąć, lecz nie potrafił. Nie wiedział, czy to wina światła, jego samego czy kobiety, która prawdopodobnie obmyśla plan jak najefektowniej go zabić. Kiedy tak nad tym myślał, spojrzał zapobiegawczo na sztylet, który leżał na jej torbie. Ten był inny. Czarna, spłaszczona klinga z białą rękojeścią, najpewniej zrobioną z kości. Ostrze pozbawione zbędnych zdobień emanowało surowym pięknem. Wtedy właśnie przypomniał sobie o jego właścicielce.

Siedziała dalej przy stole. Jej głowa leżała na blacie, przysłonięta kaskadami ciemnych loków. Powoli do niej podszedł i delikatnie podniósł. Nie była ciężka, ani też zbytnio lekka. Ostrożnie położył na łóżku jej bezwładne ciało i przykrył kołdrą. Nie przejął się zbytnio dopalającą się świecą. Był zbyt zmęczony. Zamykając oczy, błagał w myślach Mahala o spokojny sen.

Zaczęła się powoli budzić, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca padły na jej twarz. Czuła się wyjątkowo dobrze, wtuliła się bardziej w swoją zaskakująco bardzo ciepłą poduszkę. Jednak ciche dudnienie nie pozwoliło jej wrócić do snu. Powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. W międzyczasie Thorin próbował się odwrócić, jednak coś ciężkiego skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło. Coś delikatnego zaczęło łaskotać go w szyję i podbródek. Zmarszczył brwi, otworzył oczy, aby sprawdzić, co jest powodem jego dyskomfortu. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, były duże, brązowe oczy. Gwałtownie się od siebie odsunęli, jednak nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że są blisko krawędzi łóżka. Z cichym krzykiem spadli na podłogę owinięci szczelnie kołdrą. Gdy tylko zdołali wydostać się z kokonu, odskoczyli od siebie, najdalej jak to było możliwe.

\- Co się do cholery stało?! - była widocznie zirytowana, chociaż może bardziej zawstydzona zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Mnie się pytasz? To ty na mnie leżałaś, tak w woli ścisłości.

\- Ale to ty mnie obejmowałeś. - odbiła piłeczkę.

\- Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. - podszedł do swojej torby i wyjął z niej świeżą koszulę oraz kaftan. Przyznała mu rację, zanim zniknął w łazience. Idąc za jego przykładem, przebrała się szybko w nową koszulę, czarny gorset oraz skórzane spodnie. Kiedy skończyła, usiadła na jednym z dwóch krzeseł i spojrzała z niesmakiem na swój grzebień. Powoli i dość mozolnie zaczęła rozczesywać swoje długie włosy. Jednak jakby na przekór zmieniły się w jeden, wielki kołtun. Jej zmaganiom przyglądał się Thorin, który wyszedł już z łaziki i stał teraz oparty o ścianę. W pewnym momencie podszedł do niej i wziął z jej dłoni grzebień.

\- Daj, to zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

\- Bo ty oczywiście potrafisz to zrobić lepiej. - Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Zadrżała, kiedy poczuła, jak rozczesuje jej włosy. Zamknęła oczy, czekając, aż skończy. Przerwał na chwilę swoją pracę, aby zacząć delikatnie pociągać za wybrane pasma jej włosów. Kiedy skończył, odruchowo przejechała po głowie dłonią. Poczuła pod opuszkami palców pięciopasmowy warkocz. Na jego końcu poczuła coś twardego i zimnego. Przerzuciła go sobie przez ramię. Tym czymś okazał się być niewielki, srebrny koralik. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się dwa błękitne kamienie, najpewniej szafiry. Odwróciła się, aby mu podziękować, lecz nie było go już w pokoju.

Niewiele myśląc, wzięła swoje rzeczy i opuściła pokój. Powoli zeszła po schodach, w karczmie siedziała już cała kompania, oprócz jednej osoby. Kiedy do nich podeszła od razu pojawili się obok niej Kili oraz Fili. Z wyrazu jej twarzy mogła stwierdzić, że zdążyli już coś nabroić.

\- Witaj Elen, jak się spało? - tak, na pewno coś zmajstrowali.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze. To dość miła odmiana niż wilgotna ziemia i śpiwór. - wymienili się porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem i tak szybko, jak się pojawili, tak gdzieś znikli. Zanim opuścili karczmę, zdążyła zjeść dość skromne, lecz syte śniadanie. Była zaledwie kilka metrów od swojego kuca, kiedy jej łydkę przeszyła fala bólu. Skrzywiła się mocno, co nie umkło uwadze reszty jej towarzyszy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Bofur wziął od niej jej torbę i przyczepił ją do siodła jej kuca.

\- Tak, możemy ruszać. - spojrzał na nią z troską. Znali się co prawda krótko, lecz z czystym sumieniem mógł traktować Elenę jako młodszą siostrę. Wsiadła na swojego kuca i skierowała go w stronę polnej drogi, którą mieli podążać. Jechała na przodzie, niecałe dwa metry za Thorinem, który, od kiedy wyruszyli, nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Słyszała za sobą przyciszone rozmowy. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy się odwracała, natychmiast cichły. Po godzinie miała już dość. Na jej szczęście zaraz obok niej pojawił się dalej rozespany Bilbo. Hobbit wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z tak wczesnej pobudki. Do tego musiał dzielić pokój z braćmi, którzy na pewno nie dali mu zbyt długo pospać.

\- Bilbo! Przyjacielu, dosłownie spadłeś mi z nieba. - uśmiechnęła się do Niziołka. Ten odwzajemnił gest.

\- Coś się stało, że tak się cieszysz na mój widok?

\- Dlaczego nie mogę się cieszyć, że widzę przyjaciela? - jednak jego spojrzenie było nadto wymowne. - Cóż, szczerze jest taka mała sprawa...

\- Wiedziałem! A więc w czym rzecz? - nachyliła się delikatnie w jego stronę.

\- Wiesz, może, o czym rozmawia kompania? Ba mam przeczucie, że to coś jest związane z moją skromną osobą.

\- Ach tak... to...mmm.. Chodzi... o twoje włosy.

\- Coś z nimi nie tak?!

\- Ależ nie! Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu nosisz dość szczególną plecionkę. Jednak najlepiej jak wyjaśni ci to któryś z nich. - nie musiała czekać. Zwolniła trochę kuca i wyrównała się z Norim. Zaczęła luźną rozmowę, lecz po chwili przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Nori?

\- Tak młoda? - skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Nori nazywał ją tak tylko wtedy, kiedy chciał ją zirytować. Puściła to jednak, mimo uczy.

\- Jakie znaczenie dla krasnoludów mają plecionki? - gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

\- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Tak z czystej ciekawości. - widziała, że chwilę się namyśla.

\- To dość skomplikowane. Może zacznę od tego, że dla krasnoludów każdy, najmniejszy warkocz ma znaczenie. Są takie, która symbolizują małżeństwo, przynależność do poszczególnych cechów lub pozycję społeczną.

\- Co oznaczają dwa po bokach głowy? - odruchowo spojrzała na Thorina. Nori podążając za jej wzrokiem, zaczął się śmiać, kiedy zorientował się, na kogo patrzy.

\- Tą plecionką noszą tylko mężczyźni. A symbolizuje ona, że dany krasnolud nie posiada żony.

\- Czyli to takie „uwaga jestem kawalerem''? Tak?

\- Tak. Spójrz, Kili, Fili, ja. Wszyscy oprócz Gloina mają takie. - Pokazał jej swoje warkoczyki.

\- A mój warkocz ma jakieś znaczenie? - spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

\- O dziwo tak.

\- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć?

\- Ech baby... Twoja plecionka symbolizuje sympatię. A patrząc na ten koralik, mogę się domyślić, kto darzy cię takim uczuciem i jest jej autorem. - zarumieniła się. Jednak zostało jej jedno pytanie, na które mogła odpowiedzieć tylko jedna osoba. Czyli w najbliższym czasie się tego nie dowie. Wspaniale.

Padało od dwóch godzin. Nie był to mocny deszcz, ale za to stały, uporczywy, przenikający, który wreszcie pokonał wełniane peleryny i płaszcze, nasycając je do cna wodą, aż stały się ciężkie, mokre i zimne.

\- Panie Gandalf? - ciszę przerwał Dori. - Poradzi pan coś na ten potop?

\- To tylko deszcz, mości krasnoludzie. Ustanie, kiedy będzie miał dość. - powiedział to, spoglądając w zachmurzone niebo. - Do panowania nad aurą znajdź innego czarodzieja. - dodał po chwili.

\- Są inni? - przyłączył się Bilbo. Jakoś niezbyt przypadła mu do gustu pogoda.

\- Kto?

\- Czarodzieje.

\- Jest nas pięciu. Najpotężniejszy jest Saruman Biały, następnie dwaj Niebiescy... Zapomniałem ich imiona.

\- Zwali się Alatar i Pallando.

\- Dziękuję Elen. Na czym to ja...

\- A piąty? - Bilbo nie chciał porzucić tak łatwo tematu, który, choć na chwilę pozwalał mu zapomnieć o deszczu.

\- To Radagast Bury. - powiedział to tonem, jakby sama nazwa mówiła za siebie.

\- Wielki czarodziej, czy raczej podobny do ciebie?

\- Myślę, że jest swojego rodzaju wielki. Łagodna dusza, woli towarzystwo zwierząt. Swym bacznym okiem strzeże leśnych krain na Wschodzie, przed wszelkim złem, które chce znaleźć przyczółek na tym świecie.

Deszcz w końcu przestał padać. Znaleźli dość ustronne miejsce na obozowisko. Tego dnia czekał ich zimny posiłek. Powietrze było przesycone wilgocią i Gloin za nic nie zdołał skrzesać ognia za pomocą krzesiwa, nawet pojedynczej iskry, która rozpaliłaby hubkę.

\- Mogę spróbować? - podeszła do niego Elena, która przez ostatnie pół godziny, uważnie mu się przyglądała. Gloin podał jej krzesiwo.

\- Spróbuj, ale i tak nic z tego. Drewno i hubka są równie mokre co my. - wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Zanim uderzyła w krzemienie, wyszeptała coś cicho. Kiedy krzemienie się spotkały, poleciały z nich jasne iskierki. Hubka zajęła się słabym płomyczkiem, aby po chwili rozpalić resztę, rzekomo przemoczonego drewna.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Jak, ty???

\- Akurat tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - usiadła na swoim posłaniu. Nie była głodna, więc kiedy reszta posilała się prowizorycznym gulaszem, wyjęła swój sztylet z czarną klingą i obracała nim w dłoni, co chwilę podrzucając. Jednak po godzinie zmusiła się do przełknięcia kawałka suszonego mięsa. Odgryzła kęs i zaczęła metodycznie przeżuwać. Powoli dymny smak wypełnił jej usta. Zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Być głodnym i zmarzniętym, to wystarczająca męka.

\- Tak pomyślałem... - zaczął Kili, siadając obok niej.

\- Szkoda, że nie mam nic do pisania, aby uwiecznić tę doniosłą chwilę. - Kili uniósł brew, co w obecnej sytuacji wyglądało dość zabawnie.

\- Pomyślałem, że mogłabyś coś zaśpiewać. - W odpowiedzi wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślone mruknięcie.

\- Jeśli chce ci się śpiewać, to śpiewaj.

\- Jak chcesz. - zamyślił się. Rozejrzał się po całym obozie w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Jego uwagę przykuł Thorin, siedzący pod jednym z drzew, w cieniu. Jedyną oznaką jego obecności, był jasny dym unoszący się z jego fajki. Młody krasnolud natychmiast się rozpromienił.

He rode through the streets of the city  
Down from his hill on high  
Over the winds and the steps and the cobbles  
He rode to a woman's side

For she was his secret treasure  
She was his shame and bliss  
And a chain and a keep are nothing  
Compared to a woman's kiss

For hands of gold are always cold  
but a woman's hands are warm  
For hands of gold are always cold  
but a woman's hands are warm

Zanim skończył, dołączyła się do niego Elena.

And there he stood with sword in hand,  
the last of Darry's ten...

And red the grass beneath his feet,  
and red his banners bright,  
and red the glow of setting sun,  
that bathed him in its light.

"Come on, come on" the great lord called,  
"my sword is hungry still."

And with a cry of savage rage,  
They swarmed across the rill...

And with a cry of savage rage,  
They swarmed across the rill...

Powtórzyli jeszcze raz refren, po czym zamilkli.

\- Nie znałem tej części.

\- Powiedzmy, że jest mało znana. Chociaż ciekawsza jest historią, którą opowiada. - zwróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

\- O czym jest ta pieśń?

\- Fili, to dość skomplikowane...

\- Mamy czas prawda? - wszyscy się z nim zgodzili.

\- Ech... no dobrze. To będzie historia przede wszystkim o miłości. Kiedyś, dawno temu żył pewien król. Miał on namiestnika. Ów człowiek w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi ukrywał w zamku swoją ukochaną. Pewnego dnia król nagle zmarł. Wszyscy zaczęli oskarżać namiestnika, aż trafił przed sąd. Sędzią był jego ojciec, nienawidził on swojego syna, obwiniając go za śmierć żony podczas jego połogu. I chociaż namiestnik był niewinny, został skazany. Jednym ze świadków, ku jego zdziwieniu była jego ukochana, przekupiona przez jego ojca. Kiedy czekał na kata, do celi wszedł jego starczy brat. Wiedział o niewinności namiestnika i pomógł mu uciec. Namiestnik targany zemstą zabił ukochaną oraz swojego ojca. Później wyjechał, daleko w nieznane krainy.

\- A co z dalszą częścią?

\- Bilbo, to jest całkiem inna historia, równie ciekawa. Lecz na inną noc. A teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to idę spać. - położyła się w śpiworze, co z resztą uczynili wszyscy. Sen przyszedł dość szybko, niosąc ze sobą wizje, a z nimi strach.

____________________


	7. To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell

Poranek przywitał ich pochmurnym niebem oraz gęstą mgłą, kłębiącą się nisko nad ziemią. Śniadanie, tak jak reszta ich posiłków był skromny, lecz sycąca. Elena nie była wybredna. Zbyt długo podróżowała, aby to, co je i ile je miało dla niej jakieś znaczenie. Spakowała się jako pierwsza i z lekkim znużeniem obserwowała poczynania krasnoludów. Spojrzała w szare niebo. Choć nie było słońca, z pewnością mogła stwierdzić, że nie będzie padać. Poklepała po szyi swojego czarnego kuca. Zbyt często zmieniała konie, aby trudzić się nadawaniem im imion. Ruszyli w miarę równym tempie. Do południa chmury całkowicie się rozwiały, a ich miejsce zajęło słońce. Poprawiło to samopoczucie kompani.

Drogę, którą podążali, otaczały zewsząd kredowe skały, lśniące od deszczu, którym przesiąknęły. Pośród nich, na małej polanie dostrzegli ruiny czegoś, co kiedyś najpewniej było gospodarstwem. Zwalone ściany i zapadnięty dach, nadawały temu miejscu ponury nastrój. Thorin jako pierwszy zsiadł z kuca i rozejrzał się.

\- Zostaniemy tutaj na noc. Fili, Kili nie spuszczajcie oka z kuców. - Czarodziej zszedł ze swojego konia i podszedł do jednej ze zwalonych ścian. Zaraz obok niego pojawiła się Elena. Czuła, że coś z tym miejscem jest nie tak.

\- Mieszkał tu kiedyś farmer z rodziną... - powiedział to tak cicho, że tylko Elena, która stała obok niego, mogła go usłyszeć. Rozejrzała się po tym, co kiedyś było zapewne domem. W tym samym czasie Oin oraz Gloin rozpalili ognisko. W powietrzu uniósł się dość wyraźny zapach palonej hubki.

\- Ciekawe co zmusiło go do opuszczenia domostwa. – dotknęła jednej ze ścian. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby coś bardzo dużego uderzyło w dom.

\- Rozważniej byłoby iść dalej. Aż do Ukrytej Doliny. – Thorin zatrzymał się. Od razu było widać, że nie jest zbytnio zadowolony z propozycji czarodzieja.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że nie zbliżę się tam. – odszedł dalej, poza zasięg kompanii.

\- A czemuż to? Elfy wspomogą nas strawą, schronieniem oraz radą. – zauważyła, że Gandalfowi bardzo zależy, aby dostać się do Riverdell. Znała go już wiele lat i wiedziała, że miał w tym jakiś interes.

\- Obejdziemy się bez ich rad. - krasnolud odwrócił się przodem do niego.

\- Nie umiemy odczytać mapy. Lord Elrond może nam pomóc. – jednak jej przypuszczenia były prawdziwe.

\- Pomóc!? Gdy smok napadł na Erebor, jak elfy nam pomogły? Kiedy orkowie plądrowali Morię, bezczeszcząc święte domy, elfy tylko się przyglądały. Chcesz, abym prosił o pomoc zdrajców mojego ojca i dziada!?

\- Nie jesteś żadnym z nich. Nie po to dałem ci mapę oraz klucz, abyś jątrzył stare rany. – znała ten ton, szykowały się kłopoty i to spore.

\- Pierwsze słyszę, by były twoje. - Czarodziej odwrócił się i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie, mijając Bilba oraz Balin którzy stali przy jednym z kucy. – Wspaniale. Pomyślała, biegnąc za czarodziejem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Gandalfie, dokąd idziesz?

\- Przebywać w jedynym rozsądnym towarzystwie w tej okolicy.

\- A któż to?

\- Ja sam! Panie Baggins. Dość mam krasnoludów na dzisiaj. - zniknął pośród drzew. Zatrzymała się obok hobbita, widząc, że nie może już nic zrobić.

\- Ruszaj się Bomburze, jesteśmy głodni. - Thorin najwidoczniej nie obchodziło, nagłe oddalenie się maga. Bilbo wciąż patrzył na miejsce, w którym wcześniej zniknął czarodziej.

\- Nie wróci już? - popatrzył zmartwiony na Balina. Krasnolud wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Wróci, o to nie musisz się martwić. – Elena położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- A ty! – natychmiast znalazła się przed zdziwionym Thorinam, zagradzając mu drogę. – Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedziałeś lub zrobiłeś, że aż tak wyprowadziłeś go z równowagi, ale wiedz jedno, jeszcze gorzko tego pożałujesz! – oddaliła się od niego, aby pomóc Bomburowi. Zdawała sobie sprawę, co znaczy krasnoludki upór, lecz Thorin przesadził.

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Ptaki cichły, a obozowisko pochłaniała czerń nocy. Gandalfa dalej nie było. Bilbo zaczął gorączkowo przechadzać się po obozie. Elena próbowała go wcześniej powstrzymać, zapewniając o szybkim powrocie czarodzieja, jednak widocznie niewiele to dało.

\- Długo już go nie ma...

\- Kogo? - spytał Bofur.

\- Gandalfa oczywiście.

\- To czarodziej, robi to, co chce. Masz, zanieś to chłopakom. - podał hobbitowi dwie miski z gorącą jeszcze potrawką. Bilbo skinął głową i zniknął gdzieś w krzakach.

Elena skończyła z trudem swoją porcję i sięgnęła do swojej torby po ręcznik.

\- Zaraz wracam. - ruszyła powoli w stronę małego strumyka, który widziała niedaleko obozu.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - westchnęła i zacisnęła mocno pięści. Drogę zastąpiła jej jedyna osoba, której nie chciała dzisiaj widzieć na oczy.

\- Wiesz Thorinie — powiedziała najsłodszym głosem, na jaki było ją stać. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, mam potrzebę myć się co kilka dni. - wyminęła go. Mógł być sobie królem, lecz aktualnie miała go gdzieś.

W tym samym czasie Bilbo dotarł z kolacją do Filiego oraz Kiliego. Bracia nie zauważyli go, dopóki nie podał im misek.

\- Coś się stało? – spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, jednak nie dostrzegł nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Mieliśmy pilnować kuców... - zaczął Kili.

\- Tylko napotkaliśmy mały problem. - dodał Fili. - Było ich szesnaście, teraz jest czternaście. - podeszli do zwierząt.

\- Nie ma Bessie i Bungo.

\- To niedobrze, a nawet bardzo niedobrze. - Bilbo spojrzał na braci. - Powiemy Thorinowi?

\- Nie, po co go martwić? – hobbit dobrze wiedział, że bracia woleliby dać się pokroić, niż nastawiać się na gniew swego wuja.

\- Ale jako nadworny włamywacz, może ty nam pomożesz? - oboje spojrzeli na hobbita. Bilbo rozejrzał się, jego uwagę przykuły powyrywane drzewa.

\- Cóż... coś dużego powyrywało drzewa. – zbladł, zdając sobie sprawę, że to coś dalej może tu być.

\- Wpadliśmy na to samo.

\- Coś bardzo dużego i zapewne niebezpiecznego. - Kili zatrzymał się i uporczywie wpatrywał się w coś przed sobą.

\- Spójrzcie światło... - podbiegli do przodu. Schowali się za jednym ze zwalonych pni. - Tam... - wskazał ręką przed siebie.

\- Co to? - Bilbo dogonił ich i kucnął między nimi.

\- Trolle. - stwierdził Kili. W tej samej chwili kilka metrów od nich przeszedł jeden z Trolli. Niósł dwa białe kuca.

\- Ma Myrtle i Mindy! - Bilbo rozpoznał swojego kuca. - Musimy coś zrobić, szybko, zanim je zjedzą... - Bracia spojrzeli na siebie, potem na hobbita.

\- Tak, ty powinieneś.

\- Zaraz ja!?

\- Tak, Trolle są powolne i głupie. Kogoś tak małego, jak ty nie zobaczą. - popchali go do przodu.

\- Nic ci nie grozi. W razie czego jesteśmy tuż za tobą. - Fili położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - W razie czego zahucz dwa razy jak płomykówka i raz jak puszczyk. - hobbit pobiegł do przodu. Zatrzymał się dopiero, wtedy kiedy uświadomił sobie, że niewiele jak brzmi płomykówka. Zbliżył się do źródła światła, było nim ognisko, wokół którego siedziało trzech... trzech górskich trolli.

\- Wczoraj baranina, dzisiaj baranina i nich mnie szlag, jeśli jutro nie zanosi się na baraninę. - troll, który niósł kuca, włożył je do prowizorycznej zagrody.

\- Nie narzekaj to nie owce, to koniki. - stwierdził ten, który mieszał w dużym kotle.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem koni, za chude.

\- Lepsze to niż stary farmer, sama skóra i kości. Do tej pory wydłubuję go sobie spomiędzy zębów.

Bilbo zauważył zakrzywione ostrze u boku jednego z trolli. Próbował je zdobyć, lecz od razu został złapany. Wisząc tak do góry nogami, zdał sobie sprawę, że zakończy swoje życie jako kolacja.

\- Kim ty jesteś? Przerośniętą wiewiórką? - ten, który trzymał go za nogi, potrząsnął nim.

\- Jestem włamy... hobbitem. - troll odstawił go na ziemię.

\- Włamyhobbit? A da się to upiec? - Bilbo próbował uciec, ale w rezultacie znowu wisiał do góry nogami.

\- Jest was więcej w tej okolicy?

\- Nie...

\- Kłamie! - jeden z trolli zbliżył do niego nóż. W tej samej chwili w krzaków wyskoczył Kili z mieczem.

\- Puść go!

\- Że co?

\- Powiedziałem, puść go! - zza niego wybiegła cała kompania. Rozegrała się krótka walka, którą przerwał krzyk jednego z trolli.

\- Złóżcie broń albo wyrwiemy mu ręce! - we dwóch trzymali hobbita w powietrzu. Nie mając zbytniego wyboru, krasnoludy złożyły broń.

Tymczasem Elena wróciła do obozu, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu obozowisko było puste. Podeszła do dogasającego ogniska. Zauważyła, że razem z krasnoludami zniknęła ich broń. Kiedy usłyszała krzyki, od razu wzięła swój łuk oraz kołczan. Biegła w stronę światła mając nadzieję, że nie jest już za późno. Zatrzymała się, kryjąc w cieniu drzewa. Cała kompania leżała związana w workach. Część z nich obracała się na prowizorycznym rożnie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że musi działać szybko. Wykorzystała moment, podczas którego trolle, kłóciły się, jak mają zjeść jej przyjaciół. Doczołgała się do Thorina i jedną ręką zakryła mu usta. Krasnolud zaczął się szarpać, dopóki go nie uciszyła.

\- To ja! Cholera przymknij się, bo mnie znajdą!

\- Elen! Co ty tu do cholery robisz!? - starał się powiedzieć to jak najciszej, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi trolli.

\- Zwiedzam. Nie martwcie się, zaraz was z tond wyciągnę. - podeszła do hobbita który tak jak reszta leżał związany w worku.

\- A ty graj na czas. - widząc, że nie rozumie o co jej chodzi, kazała mu słuchać trolli.

\- Pospieszcie się! Zaczyna świtać, a ja nie mam zamiaru zmienić się w kamień. - Bilba dosłownie olśniło. Pokiwał głową i wstał.

\- Popełniacie straszliwy błąd!

\- Nie przemówisz do nich, to półgłówki! - krzyknął Oin, który był przywiązany do rożna.

\- W takim razie kim my jesteśmy!? - spytał się Bofur.

\- Co z nią? - do hobbita podszedł troll.

\- A wąchaliście ich? - z cienia wyszła Elena, mierząc do trolli z łuku.

\- A ty co za jedna!? Też włamyhobbit? - troll podszedł do niej, ale zatrzymał się, widząc napięty łuk.

\- W tej chwili to interesuje was najmniej. – poczuła jak kropla potu, spływa jej po czole. Przysięgła sobie, że jeśli wyjdzie cało, to zamorduje Gandalfa, a potem Thorina, tak zapobiegawczo.

\- To, co z tą przyprawą?

\- Właśnie przyprawa, bez czegoś mocniejszego nie przejdą wam przez gardło. - Bilbo podszedł, a raczej podskoczył do Elen.

\- A co wy właściwie wiecie o przyrządzaniu krasnoludów?

\- Zamknij się, niech włamyhobbity mówią.

\- A więc sekretem potrawki z krasnoluda jest... - zaczął Bilbo

\- Trzeba ich najpierw obedrzeć, ze skóry... - Elena powiedziała, szybko widząc, że trolle się niecierpliwią.

\- Dajcie mi nóż do filetowania.

\- Bzdura! Jadłem już wiele krasnoludów, ze skórą, butami i skarpetami też!

\- Ma rację, niema to jak krasnolud na surowo. Świeżutki i chrupiący. - jeden z nich podniósł Bombura. Elena musiała zareagować.

\- Nie! Tego nie, on jest chory!

\- Że co? - troll odrzucił krasnoluda.

\- Ma robaki... w kiszkach. - Bilbo potwierdził słowa kobiety. - Wszyscy je mają. Ja bym nie ryzykował.

\- Ja nie mam żadnych tasiemcy! - krzyknął Kili. Thorin widząc wzrok Eleny, kopnął siostrzeńca. Reszta kompani zrozumiała, o co chodzi.

\- To, co mamy ich puścić? Wiem, co knujecie!

\- Oni mają nas za głupców! - Bilbo razem z Eleną dostrzegli Gandalfa, który stanął na wysokiej skale za trollami.

\- Świt przyniesie wam zgubę! - powiedział donośnym głosem. Trolle słysząc go, odwróciły się w jego stronę.

\- Co to za jeden?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jego też zjemy? - w tej chwili czarodziej uderzył swoją laską w skałę, która pękła. Promienie wychodzącego słońca zaczęły palić trolle, aż po chwili zmieniły się w trzy kamienne posągi. Elena razem z hobbitem rozwiązali krasnoludów, uwalniając ich z worków.

Dostrzegła jak, Thorin podchodzi do Gandalfa. Zdołała usłyszeć fragment rozmowy.

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś?

\- Rozglądałem się.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś?

\- Musiałem sprawdzić tyły. Wpadliście po uszy, gdyby nie Bilbo i...

\- Twój hobbit na nic się nie przydał. - przerwał mu Thorin.

\- Był wystarczająco przytomny, aby grać na czas. Żadnemu z was na to nie wpadł. - chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale przerwała mu Elena, wściekła Elena.

\- Ty! - podeszła do Thorina i przywaliła mu w twarz. – Ty lekkomyślny durniu!!! Zastawiam was na pół godziny, powtórzę PÓŁ GODZINY!! A wy w tym czasie daliście się związać, obezwładnić i powiesić na prymitywnym rożnie!!! – wzięła głęboki wdech. – A teraz niech ktoś mi powie, kto wpadł na iście genialny plan wysłania hobbita na przeszpiegi?!

Po dość głośnym kazaniu dla Kiliego oraz Filiego, udali się w stronę jaskini trolli.

\- Co to za smród ?

\- To skarbiec trolli, uważacie, czego dotykacie. - Gandalf schylił się, wchodząc do jaskini. Podszedł do Thorina, krasnolud trzymał w dłoni dość specyficzny miecz.

\- Tych mieczy nie wykuły trolle. - stwierdził, pokazując czarodziejowi swoje znaleziska.

\- Ani ludzie. - Gandalf wysunął miecz z pochwy. - Tylko elfowie z Gondolinu najpewniej w pierwszej erze. - widząc, jak krasnolud odkłada miecz, zatrzymał go. - Nie znajdziesz lepszego oręża.

W tym samym czasie Elena przeglądała stos poniszczonych sztyletów. Jej uwagę przykuła czarna klinga. Sięgnęła po nią ostrożnie. Broń wyglądała bardzo znajomo tak jak jej ulubiony sztylet, tylko o połowę krótszy. Obróciła go w dłoni. Po chwili stwierdziła, że jest to sztylet do rzucania.

\- Z tego, co widzę to też robota elfów. - Gandalf spojrzał na jej znalezisko.

\- Nie koniecznie, to sztylet z obsydianu, niezniszczalny a do tego bardzo lekki.

\- Dobra wynosimy się z tond. Prędzej! - Thorin pogonił resztę, chowając miecz do pochwy. Wychodząc, Gandalf podniósł coś z ziemi. Podszedł do hobbita który stał przy wejściu.

\- Bilbo! Masz akurat dla ciebie. - podał mu krótki miecz.

\- Nie mogę...

\- To elfickie ostrze, mieni się błękitnym blaskiem w pobliżu orków i goblinów.

\- Ale ja nie umiem używać miecza...

\- I obyś nigdy nie musiał, a jeśli już to pamiętaj, prawdziwą odwagą jest wiedzieć, kiedy oszczędzić życie, nie odebrać.

\- Coś się zbliża!

\- Trzymajcie się razem! Idziemy! - Gandalf ruszył pierwszy za nim Thorin razem z Elena. Nagle spośród drzew wyskoczył na swoich sankach Radagast.

\- Złodziej ! Dranie! Mordercy! - krzyczał, dopóki się nie zatrzymał.

\- Radagast! Co cię tu sprowadza przyjacielu? - Gandalf podszedł do czarodzieja.

\- Szukałem cię Gandalfie. Coś jest nie tak, i to potwornie nie tak...

\- Tak? - Radagast chciał coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast zamknął usta.

\- Chwila... mam to na końcu języka... A nie, to nie, to patyczak... - obaj czarodzieje odeszli trochę od reszty.

\- Las choruje Gandalfie, ogarnia go mrok. Nic nie rośnie, przynajmniej nic dobrego. Najgorsze są pajęczyny...

\- Jak to?

\- Pająki, Gandalfie. Wielkie Ungolianckie pomioty, podążyłem za nimi. Przybyły z Dol Guldur.

\- Przecież od wieków nikt tam nie mieszka.

\- Nie Gandalfie, już nie. Zamieszkuje ją zła moc, nieznana mi wcześniej. To cień zamierzchłej grozy. Może wzywać dusze zmarłych. Widziałem go Gandalfie, jak wynurza się z mroku, Czarnoksiężnik....

\- Zapalisz? - podał mu fajkę. - To cię odpręży.... - Radagast zaciągnął się białym dymem. - A więc Czarnoksiężnik, jesteś pewien? - podał Gandalfowi przedmiot starannie zawinięty w płótno.

\- To nie pochodzi ze świata żywych... - usłyszeli wycie.

\- To wilki? Tu są wilki? - Bilbo chwycił mocniej swój nowy miecz.

\- Wilki? Nie, to nie wilki... - odpowiedział mu Bofur, rozglądając się. Nagle z lasu wyskoczył na nich warg, potem następny.

\- Wargowie, niedaleko jest zgraja orków. - Thorin wyjął miecz a warga i podszedł do czarodzieja.

\- Komu powiedziałeś o wyprawie poza krasnoludami!?

\- Nikomu!

\- Komu?!

\- Nikomu, przysięgam. Na Durina co tu się dzieje?!

\- Ktoś na was poluje. - Gandalf wskazał na Thorina i Elen.

\- Ale jak to na nas ?! - Elena spojrzała w szoku, na czarodzieja.

\- Musimy, z tond ucieka !

\- Nie uda nam się! Nie mamy kuców!

\- Odwrócę ich uwagę. - stwierdził Radagast, podchodząc do swych sań.

\- To wargowie z Gundabadu, dogonią cię.

\- A to króliki z Rhosgobe, chcę zobaczyć, jak próbują...

Radagast zniknął w zaroślach, co było sygnałem dla reszty, aby uciekać. Biegli ile sił w nogach za Gandalfem.

\- Dokąd nas prowadzisz? - spojrzał wymownie na Thorina. Biegli dalej, dopóki nie zostali otoczeni przez wargów.

\- Gdzie Gandalf!?

\- Opuścił nas ?!

\- Tutaj głupcy! - czarodziej wyłonił się spomiędzy skał. Wszyscy po kolei ruszyli za nim. Został tylko Thorin oraz Kili i Elena, którzy osłaniali resztę, strzelając z łuków.

\- Kili! Szybko! - młody krasnolud minął swojego wuja i tak jak reszta zsunął się w dół. Elena, widząc to, pobiegła w ich stronę, jednak ból w nodze był silniejszy. Upadła, zamknęła oczy, wiedząc, że to koniec. Thorin widząc to, podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać. Była ledwo przytomna. Razem zsunęli się po skale, dołączając do reszty. Kobieta krzyknęła, kiedy wylądowała na zranionej nodze. W tej samej chwili przed nich upadł martwy ork. Thorin wyjął z niego strzałę i przyjrzał się jej.

\- Elfowie...

\- Nie widzę, dokąd prowadzi ta ścieżka. - krzyknął Dwalin, idąc wąskim korytarzem. - Idziemy tędy czy nie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak ! - zgodził się z przyjacielem Bofur. Wszyscy ruszyli za łysym krasnoludem, wszyscy oprócz Eleny, która ostatkiem sił próbowała wstać.

\- Elena?! - podbiegł do niej Thorin, który szedł ostatni. Uklęknął przed nią, podwijając nogawkę jej spodni. Bandaż, którym miała owiniętą nogę, przesiąknął już krwią, która zdążyła utworzyć małą kałużę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, dam radę... - kolejny raz próbowała wstać, ale noga odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa. Thorin niewiele myśląc, wziął ją na ręce i dogonił kompanię.

\- Dam radę! Nie musisz mnie nieść!

\- Tak oczywiście, jak ostatnio. Gdybyś nie była tak uparta, to byłoby łatwiej.

\- Że ja jestem uparta?! A kto mnie teraz niesie wbrew mojej woli?!

\- Elen rozmawialiśmy już o tym, daj sobie pomóc. - oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która wygrała ze mną kłótnię?

\- Jakoś się nie dziwię. Jesteś pewna, że nie jesteś w połowie krasnoludem?

\- Nie... chyba nie...

W tym samym czasie z przodu zaraz za Gandalfem szedł Bilbo.

\- Gandalfie, co to za miejsce? - hobbit odwrócił się do czarodzieja.

\- Czujesz?

\- Tak, coś jakby... magia...?

\- Dokładnie, wielce potężna magia.

\- Widzę światło! - krzyknął ktoś z przodu. Bilbo przyspieszył. Korytarz, którym podążali, kończył się małą półką skalną. To, co zobaczył hobbit, zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

\- Dolina Imladris, we Wspólnej Mowie znana pod inną nazwą...

\- Rivendell... - przerwał mu Bilbo.

\- Tak, to ostatni przyjazny dom na wschód od morza. - podszedł do niego Thorin, dalej niosąc Elenę.

\- Od początku to planowałeś, szukać schronienia u naszego wroga.

\- Nie masz tutaj wrogów Thorinie, jedyna zła wola, jaką tu znajdziesz, pochodzi od ciebie.

\- Myślisz, że elfowie pobłogosławią naszej wyprawie? Spróbują nas powstrzymać.

\- Oczywiście, ale mamy pytania i potrzebujemy odpowiedzi...

\- Thorin... - krasnolud spojrzał na kobietę, była niezwykle blada. Krew przesiąknęła opatrunek i powoli spływała na skały. Widząc to, Thorin potrząsnął nią.

\- Elena?! Nie waż mi się zasnąć! - zwrócił się do Gandalfa - Dobra, ale wiedz, że robię to tylko ze względu na nią. Ruszyli szybko, przechodząc po wąskim, kamiennym moście. Weszli na niewielki plac. Pośrodku niego stał wysoki elf w szkarłatnej szacie, wyraźnie czekając na nich.

\- Mithrandirze!

\- Ach, Lindir! - przywitali się.

\- Słyszeliśmy, że wkroczyliście do doliny.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z lordem Elrondem.

\- Nie ma go tutaj.

\- Gdzie zatem jest? - usłyszał dźwięk trąb. Na dziedziniec wjechał oddział elfów, otaczając krasnoludy. Na jednym z koni siedział Lord Elrond w swojej szkarłatnej zbroi. Przywitał się z Gandalfem.

\- Gdzie byłeś panie?

\- Polowaliśmy na grupę orków, która przybyła z południa. Zabiliśmy wielu w pobliżu Ukrytej Przełęczy, to niepodobne do orków podchodzić tak blisko naszych granic. - zsiadł z konia i stanął przed czarodziejem. - Coś lub ktoś musiał ich tutaj zwabić.

\- Prawdopodobnie my. - Elrond podszedł do Thorina.

\- Witaj Thorinie, synu Thráina.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy się poznali.

\- Nosisz się jak twój dziad. Znałem Throra, kiedy był Królem spod Góry.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. - niezręczną ciszę przerwał krzyk. Kompania znowu stanęła w szyku obronnym.

\- Orkowie?! - spytał Kili.

\- Gorzej, moje przyjaciółki... - Wysokie zdobione drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, wybiegły przez nie dwie elfki, brunetka i niższa od niej blondynka. Próbowała walczyć, lecz powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Jak przez mgłę widziała Thorina krzyczącego coś do niej. Nagle wszystko pochłonął mrok.

______________


End file.
